Into The Fire
by DarkenedRosepetals
Summary: Jo finds herself in the sights of a cold and twisted killer. Her near perfect world becomes a tattered after thought as she faces the forces that threaten to rip her family apart. Can her determination and love keep her afloat or will she perish trying?- AU story Jo/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fiction follows four years after 'My Secret Lover'. Again it will revolve around Jo and her life, although will involve more of the team than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY. Just the idea and the characters I create.

"What do we have here?" Jo sniffled a yawn as she shuffled to the crime scene with her case in hand.

Mac peeled his tired eyes from the lifeless mangled soul below and offered a grimace of a smile. "Young male, early twenties, no I.D. Was found by a morning jogger on her daily routine"

She rubbed her eyes and blew into the muggy morning air. "Possible cause of the death?"

"This wooden bat was used to beat the victim in the head," Mac answered, holding the sealed weapon that was stained with blood. "Though Sheldon's not sure that the head wound killed him. He believes it was possibly from his fall from the apartment window up above."

Jo craned her neck to glance at the open window that was three stories up and then to the body laying twisted on the ground. "Both his legs appear broken and most likely his spine is in two."

Mac signaled for the coroner to come with the stretcher and the body bag. "Adam and Sheldon are upstairs processing the initial crime scene."

She took that as her cue to go and help her colleagues collect evidence. Knowing that time was of the essence she strode from the crowded sidewalk of policemen and yellow tape and to the front steps. Habitually she checked her piece and made the quick skip up the old dusty stairs to the third floor. The sound of a crying child could be heard from one of the rooms while the strong smell of bleach loomed in the stale air. Her stomach lurched when the stench of musty and rotten food tingled in her senses as she approached the stiff officer standing guard at the door.

"Morning officer," She flashed him a quick smile as he opened the door for her. She could feel his eyes on her rare as she tipped into the small apartment.

Inside she found Sheldon peering through a magnifying glass and Adam dusting the counter top for prints. Sitting her case on the floor she took a good look around the room and sighed aloud. There was clearly a heated confrontation in the place. Suddenly she heard a creak of a floorboard from behind.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jo asked twisting around with her hand resting on her piece.

"I think its the next door neighbors rustling around," Adam muttered, peeling up the usable prints.

Sheldon raised an brow. "Hear what?"

Jo tipped in the direction of the noise, her thumb clicking off the safety. Nearing the coat closet she placed her hand carefully on the nob whilst her other one pull her piece away from its holster. Training her eyes she turned the nob and swung open the door, which to her suspicions a man bolted out and knocked her flat on the floor and raced to the front door.

"Stop him!" Jo screamed, fumbling to her feet and reaching for her discarded gun. She heard a gun shot ring from the corridor and trampling of feet. Hurriedly she raced in the path of the suspect. She skipped the down rickety stairwell and out the door, onto the street where she instantly saw the fleeing man to her left. She suddenly wished she hadn't chugged down the fruit smoothie and breakfast biscuit minutes before she arrived at the crime scene as she ran in direction of the man.

"Excuse me!" Jo shoved through the crowds of people, bumping shoulders and curving around the corner in a endless pursuit that dragged on further and further. Where was the backup when she needed it? Sweat was beginning to drip down her forehead and seeping into her eyes. Deciding that the little game of chase the suspect was growing, she grabbed a propped skateboard and sent it rolling towards the man's heels. Ultimately causing him to wane and fall face first in a hill of trash.

"Put your hands behind your head where I can see them!" She panted the command, pointing her gun with moist fingers. She was beyond tired and her limbs were buzzing from exhaustion. "If you so much as grunt wrong I will put a hole in you."

The man swayed on his knees but nodded that he understood her clearly. Swiftly she holstered her weapon and grabbed her cuffs. Moving toward him she felt her head sway and her stomach lurch. That was odd. She must have pushed herself too hard in the chase.

"I-I've got glass stuck in my scalp," he stammered, turning his head to the left to show the clear piece, sticking from his skin.

Jo swore under her breath as she carefully cuffed his wrists and dragged him to his feet. Pacing around him she examined the puncture wound with an thorough eye. She noted that it was a tad deep and was causing a stream of blood to trail down his face.

"Think you'll make it back to the crime scene?" she asked, tugging him along in the direction of the apartments. "Without passing out?"

"I think," he spat out bitterly.

She ignored the swimming of her head and the churning of her gut. "What's your name?"

"Kello Dover," he mumbled over his shoulder.

"Interesting name you've got there Mr. Dover," Jo mentioned tightening her hold on his arm, making sure that he didn't try and scamper away like before.

Soon strips of yellow caution tape and gathered crowds came into sight as they arrived at the scene. The officer who was standing guard at the door came forward and grabbed Dover by the arm and lead him to the awaiting cruiser. Once he was securely in, his turned his attention to her with utter concern on his face.

"Detective?" his voice rang as he touched her arm lightly. "You okay?"

Jo licked her impossibly dry lips and wiped her nose. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The man clearly didn't take her answer to heart but didn't prod any further. Turning on his heel he climbed into his car and drove off from the curb with her runner. Leaving her to clutch her stomach and return up the three flights of stairs. Pushing open the door she found Adam and Sheldon still hard at work of processing the scene.

"Jo?" Sheldon came forward with bagged evidence. "Are you alright?"

She felt as if the room was shrinking and the heat was raising. She supposed it was because of the rising sun. "Really I'm okay. Is there anything left for me to do?"

Unlike the officer down stairs Sheldon didn't accept her response."You appear as if your about to faint."

_That's exactly what she felt was going to happen. _"Just out of breath from the chase."

Sheldon examined her with an thorough eye. "Adam and I got it covered."

Jo nodded and stepped forward, only to loose her footing and come crashing down to the floor.

The last thing that appeared in her sights was Sheldon racing to her side, shouting for help.

A/N: Continue or should I shelve it? Review and tell me so :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Appears that I will be continuing with this fiction. Thank you to the ones who added this to story alerts and reviewed.

All mistakes are mine

Chapter 2

Voices blurred in the far mist whilst her temples raged. She pried her heavy lids opened and was met by bright lighting that could only be identified with florescent blubs of a hospital room. Particularly a busy emergency room. Sighing to the realization she gritted her teeth and attempted to sit up, only to feel a warm, large hand nestled on her belly, hindering her from making the complete movement. She glanced to see that the hand belonged to Vivian.

"Easy now," He kept his hand on her belly. "You've been out for almost two hours."

Jo blinked to clear her vision and to get used to the too bright lighting of the room. "You make it sound like I was in a coma."

Vivian's sharpened gaze softened with humor. "No but you were darn well close. Scared me to death."

She covered his hand with her own and smiled weakly. "How exactly did you get past the emergency room staff?"

He pointed to his name tag. "Their more prone to let a Doctor by to see a patient instead of a couple of worried detectives."

Jo chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Clever man." She sat up completely and glanced around the busy area. "You wouldn't by any chance have ran into the one of the doctors to see what my problem is?"

"I did actually," Vivian said in a matter-of-fact-tone, with a growing smile. "Do you want to know the cause of you suddenly passing out?"

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "From running too much?"

He shook his head. "No sweetheart, you're experiencing morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" she repeated in disbelief.

He nodded twice. "Did some tests, made sure you didn't have any serious injuries since Sheldon said you hit the ground pretty hard. He finally came up with the diagnosis after Sheldon explained to him your symptoms."

All the funny things she'd been feeling that past few weeks and then the odd feeling she felt earlier before and after running after the suspect. The lost of appetite for the things she normally loved to eat. Not only that but her frequent trips to the bathroom while she was at work. How could she have missed the signs? "Aren't I high risk to be you know pregnant?"

Vivian blew a short breath and looked at her with utter concern. "You live a healthy lifestyle unlike most women your age."

"I'm also not as young as I was when carrying Tyler." She justified firmly. "And with Jack it was a blessing that I carried him full term and birthed him out naturally. Its been four years since then and things including my age have changed Vivian."

"You're not old Jo."

Jo felt like jumping from the bed and shaking him until he got the point. "But I'm not young either and certainly not ready to carry another child."

His normally calm features bunched. "Now why's that?"

She wanted to stick her both feet in her mouth now. It had to be the hormones working. "Besides worrying about me being high risk, I barely have time to spend with Jack. He barely sees me nowadays I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks I've abandoned him to his Grandmother."

"Mom doesn't mind keeping Jack when we're working," Vivian was quick to remind her. "She knows that we both work busy lives and is happy to be a help."

Jo stared with unbelief and brewing frustration into her husband bright green eyes. He'd been with her every step of the way with Jack, with not once complaining over her mood swings or having to literally take up keeping house while she was unable. Four years later, with Jack a toddler now and her job more demanding than ever before, she was headed back down the road of motherhood.

"I'll have to think about this," She finally said, quietly in almost a whisper. "Right now I'd like to get out this dreadful place and back to work."

Confusion danced on Vivian's face but he decided to keep his further questions to himself. Pushing himself up from the bedside, he stiffly strode to the door and made a cold exit. Leaving her to sit and ponder with the knowledge that she was with child.

Oh it was beginning to be one hell of a Monday morning.

XXXXX

_~Thirty Minutes later, Interrogation room~_

"Why were you in the apartment Dover?" Jo asked with her back turned and her arms crossed, facing the window.

"I already told the other Detective!" Dover yelled with spittle flying from his mouth, landing on the table's metallic surface.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and touched the top of her belly. "I'm not the other Detective. So tell me, why did you stay around when me and my colleagues were on the scene?"

Dover balled his meaty fists and growled, sinking in his chair. "I went to Blade's place last night for crack and he wasn't there so I waited until round one in the morning. The next thing I know there's this really big man busting through the door."

Jo eased into the drawn chair and picked up her pen with intentions of taking notes. "What did this big man look like?"

"You know them basketball players that are freakishly tall?" Dover exclaimed, holding his thick arm in the air. "Well this bastard was a little more hefty with it. He had stringy mustard yellow hair that was about shoulder length. He also wore a too small T-Shirt that was stained with brown and red spots and pants that had a chain hanging from the back pocket that ended with black laced up boots."

She jotted down the details and peered up to find that Dover was glaring at her. "Did he have any markings or piercings that were noticeable?"

"One small hooped earring in his right ear and a large scar that was on his left cheek. Looked like could have come from like a bar fight, like a broken jagged edge of a bottle."

"What about any particular odors? Any Scents?"

Dover's lip curled upward and his nose wrinkled. "Like pure ass, must and dirt. Smelled as he'd been rolling around in horse shit and then ran into a skunk."

Jo chuckled at the comparison. "Now that we've gotten those details out the way, what did the man want?"

"Hell if I know?" he shrugged. "I guess he came to get some drugs."

"How did you exactly end up in the coat closet?" She locked eyes with the scruffy man. "Didn't the man see you?"

Dover sunk down in the seat and rubbed the small trail of stitches on his temple. Timidly he said. "I woke up the next morning with a bad ass headache."

Jo folded over her piece of paper and stuck the stub in her jean pocket. "So you're saying the man knocked you out and tossed you in the closet?"

He glanced up to the ceiling, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah..."

She frowned but asked no further questions. Instead allowed her eyes to take in his disheveled appearance and noted that clean line of stitches made him look even worse. Deciding that she'd had enough of his stench and his lustful gaze she made her stiff exit and stood next her awaiting colleagues.

"I think your accent put Dover under a spell," Flack smirked, turning to face her. "You managed to get more out of him than me and Mac combined."

Mac shook his head. "So he was there waiting in the apartment for Blade the drug dealer to return when instead the Green giant walked in and knocked his lights out." He paused and chuckled with disbelief. "Doesn't explain how our John Doe ended up out the window."

Jo unfolded the piece of paper and looked over her notes. "Maybe I can run bits of this description and try to find a match in the database. Maybe get a name?"

Don kneaded the back of his neck and yawned. "Sounds like a plan."

She nodded and whirled on her heel past the officer and down the hallway to the elevators. Stabbing at the up dial she all but clawed at at her arms. The day wasn't turning out to be a good one and leads seemed to have more descriptions and words than locations and names. A dead drug dealer with only a street name, a man who claims a giant just waltzed in and knocked him out. Evidence indicates that there had been a struggle between the victim and a unknown suspect. Which she hoped was the man Dover described in detail.

If the man was in the system, he wouldn't be hard to miss. Being extremely tall and heavily built isn't something one would forget easily. And if she got a name and address, she was more than wiling to bet a month's salary that every bruise and bang on the dealer's body would match a large hand.

The only problem would be placing the bat in his hands and placing him at the murder scene.

Jo rubbed her knuckles along her face and charged into the empty elevator. She gently thudded her head on the wall and dropped her lids shut. There was so much to do, so much to think about and discuss and so little time to do it all. She felt as if she was suffocating in all of it. She gritted her teeth as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She was getting tired of her stomach feeling like it was doing its own drum roll and band march.

She was scheduled to go visit her obstetrician in a few days to see how things were going with the pregnancy. The thought of it made her stomach lurch and her head feel even more light. She was a middle-aged woman and pregnant, which wasn't too odd in her case since this wasn't the first time. She knew the risks of being pregnant beyond forty, from birth defects to possible miscarriage. She had already been properly educated on the topics when carrying Jack years earlier.

The look on Vivian's face when she voiced that she didn't want to be pregnant, tore her up in more way explainable. She made excuses as to why she felt that being pregnant again was more negative than positive. From being old and high risked to not having the time to raise a teenager, toddler and a newborn. Yet every reason she gave he found a way around every single one of them.

They left the hospital on stormy ground and raised tempers. Neither spoke a single word during the drive to the crime lab. She hated when they fought and argued but this particular brawl was over her and her body. Yes she knew that he had a massive part in it all but it was still her body. He wasn't the one that would be constantly on the edge about giving birth to a baby with defects or having her own health complications that could do harm to the baby. She was also afraid of miscarrying too. She was afraid of miscarrying this child, as she was when carrying Jack and Tyler.

She did nothing but miscarry when married to Russ. She assumed it to be because she stressed on a daily basis and wasn't healthy enough. Hell at one time she pointed the finger at Russ for all her loses. She deemed it impossible to have children. Then one fortunate year, she became pregnant. A pure miracle.

Exiting the confined space of the stuffy elevator, she exhaled the breath she was unknowingly holding and strode down the busy corridor. With her attentions set on finding a lead on the mysterious giant, she entered her office and plopped down on her chair. Pushing back her threading thoughts of pregnancy she began her research..

One that would consume her time and kept her mind from wondering.

XXXX

_~Three hours later~_

"Have you seen this man right here?" Jo asked the elderly little lady with thick red rimmed glasses and short sliver curls.

"Yes, yes Detective I have. That's Tucker." She said in short breath. One that proved to be forced out from under her nervousness of having a Detective sitting in her living room. "Why, he lives just across the hallway. Odd fellow I tell you."

Jo pocketed the picture and took the lady's hand and gave it a gentle pat. "What do you mean he's a odd fellow?"

She learned in closer and said in little above a whisper. "He talks to himself, and often times laughs very loud that I hear it through these paper thin walls. The children of the building are afraid of him because his tall stature and his untidy appearance. Even the adults think he's a strange simpleton."

Judging from his rap sheet, she believed it. Standing to her feet she thanked the woman for her hospitality and for answering all her questions. Leaving with the officer into the hallway, she radioed for Don to meet her on the fourth floor.

In several moments the tall detective appeared in a sprint, rose in his cheeks and a bead of sweat lining his brow. All effects of the summer heat and running. Panting he came near and said. "Is this the room?"

Jo surveyed the condition of the door, noting that the door seemed have a muddy shoe print. "Yeah this is the one." She touched the door and to her suspicions, it gave away and creaked open. Almost instantly was she met by a foul stench and the visual of a wide track of blood. Her stomach lurched and bile rouse in her throat. A few gags erupted from the officer behind her while a swear escaped Don. He swiftly turned away and phoned Mac.

She felt a chill of dread run down her spine. She hadn't seen this much blood since a case years ago when she was living in D.C. Now almost two decades later, here in New York she appeared to be facing a similar ordeal.

"Team's coming to investigate," Don informed, still staring green face at all the scene before him."Jesus, there's so much blood."

She eyed the oversized puddle and pondered the possible amount and how exactly it got there. "Doesn't look like anyone laid there and bled to death. Though it certainly looks enough to come from one body."

Don continued to frown and wrinkle his nose as he scanned the room. "I wonder what could be the source of this awful smell?"

Jo attempted to pinpoint the odor. "Rotten food, poor hygiene and most likely a decaying body." She tipped to a spot of flooring that wasn't covered in blood and then to the next until she was standing on flooring that was clear of blood. From there she began to scout the various rooms of the apartment. Each one bought more inquiry and disgust. The first held a heaping pile of clothing that had stains of only God knew what and the next had a single twin sized bed and what appeared to be a work table with tools crusted with matter and stained with blood.

She promptly put in her spare gloves she always kept close and opened the closet door. There she was met by a gray hanging body that had its eyes gored out and its mouth gaping, displaying its missing teeth.

It was her turn to gag.

The corpse looked as if it had been hanging there for the better part of last week, decaying more and more until the apartment carried it's perfume of stench. Down below on the tattered carpet floor lay the two shoes that were neatly settled next to a pair of jeans. She supposed the corpse was a man since the shoes below were men style tennis shoes Though it was truly hard to tell with all the features sunken in from decay. She'd need the diagnosis from Sid to determine her hunches.

Deciding that she'd had enough of the first showcasing of the dead, she exited the room to continue in exploring the apartment. In the bathroom she found several towels thrown in every possible direction, all darkly colored and probably absorbed with blood. There in the cabinet, peroxide was stocked and lined heavily, which to her guess was used to aid in scrubbing away blood. Judging from the stench in the air, washing away blood stains were the only thing on the man's mind.

Back tracking she went into the match box of a kitchen and surveyed the contents of the food pantry and fridge. There she found a stock of canned vegetables and soup, all stacked in order according to the size. In the freezer she found meat, more vegetables and to her surprise, a abundance of pint size chocolate rocky road ice cream. Ah, so the monster had a sweet tooth?

In the fridge, several jars lined on the racks and a half eaten sub sandwich that looked a day old. Big liters of bottled water lined on the bottom row along with bottles of beer.

Again, deciding that she'd had enough of the food stock she returned to the living room, while being mindful to the blood she tipped back outside where Don and the officer stood guarding the door.

"How you survived in there is beyond me," Don snickered. "I would have contaminated the scene with my vomit."

Jo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "There's a body hanging in the closet. Looks to have been for a few days to maybe two weeks at the most." She finished, leaning against the wall as a touch nausea hit.

Despite his lack of CSI training, Don didn't miss a thing or detail. "You don't look too hot Jo."

she managed a snort before laughing. "Is that so?"

He grinned. "Really you look like your about to give it up."

She shrugged. "I'm fine really. Just need a little fresh air I guess."

Don placed a hand on the small of her back and nudged her on towards the elevators. Pressing for the crane he turned towards her and placed hands on both his hips. "I heard you fainted earlier at the crime scene."

She wondered who else knew of her dropping act. "I did."

He must have caught the look on her face and the thought behind it. "Don't worry no one else knows but the team and the EMTs. You wont make tomorrow's paper."

She swallowed hard and felt her stomach lurch. "Its the heat."

Don snorted. "Heat doesn't turn you pale and have you passing out at crime scenes. Nor does it have you rubbing your middle."

Jo hadn't realized that she'd placed her hand on her stomach until now. Damn nausea. "I feel like I'm about to vomit. After prodding around in that hell hole I don't think I'll be eating for a while."

Don raised a brow while snickering. "Must be the heat if you're a little green over a dead body. Where's the fearless iron clad Detective Danville I know you to be?"

She smiled at her colleague and friend before entering the opening elevator. Inside she crossed her arms tightly and answered. "She's armed and standing tall."

XXXXX

_~Three hours later~_

Jo listened to the quiet clicking and squeaking of her boots as she walked towards the morgue. After processing and identifying evidence collected from their most recent crime scene, Sid finally had answers to her questions and was ready to present the body.

Apparently there was a back up of dead bodies and a lack of staff. Poor Sid was up to his neck. It was a wonder he didn't throw in the towel and quit. He certainly could, being that he was financially stable and didn't have a damn thing to worry about. He must enjoying keeping busy or keeping the dead company. She didn't know which.

Upon entering she heard her stomach make a low rumbling noise, indicating that her bowl of colorful fruit was long gone. "What you've got for me Sid?"

The older man scurried over, appearing flustered and deranged. A trait that was long accepted as the norm for the M.E. "Oh, answers I hope. I've think I have your victim's COD."

She nodded and eyed the gray skinned corpse. "There's a nasty bash on his head."

Sid puckered his lips while slowly rotating the head to the left. "That my dear Detective is only the beginning of his long list of bumps and bangs."

"Her brows lifted. "Oh?"

He nodded. "His eyes were ripped from their sockets and his teeth were both broken and snatched from the gums. On his neck shows bruising from being strangled. His wind pipe is also crushed.

Jo took mental note and nodded for him to continue.

"His wrist have deep jagged slits, and there's a matching slit on his throat, right on the jugular. Also there are deep cuts at his groin and between his thighs and around in the kidney area."

She raked her gaze from the body to Sid who looked unaffected by it all. "So our victim was drained of his blood?"

He jerked his head in agreement. "In a brutal way, yes."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "So he died of blood lost?"

"Well after being robbed of his eyeballs and teeth, it certainly looks that away." Sid said dryly as if they weren't talking about a dead body.

She scrubbed her eyes with her palms. "Any useable prints?"

He frowned. "They were removed from his fingers. Burned off actually, so were his toe prints. The only thing I was able to use to extract DNA was his hair."

Jo thinned her lips. "Well that's a start."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." He smiled weakly.

She felt her stomach pang with hunger pains. "You've done well enough Sid. Thank you."

Sid frowned deeply while covering the body. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly Sid, I'm tired and I have a lot on my plate to chew." Jo ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Its just been a really long day."

He smiled and peeled of his glove to squeeze her shoulder. "Then I'll just let you be on your way. And if I have any more information I will click on the live feed."

Jo patted his hand before turning to exit the morgue. The moment she entered the hallway, she pulled out her phone and saw that she had two missed calls and a text message. All from Vivian.

"As if I don't have a leech of a case already to deal with," She shoved the phone in her pocket and made the short trip to the bathroom and then to her office where she grabbed her things and a fresh filled manilla folder. She would go over the case in the comforts of her own home.

That is if she wasn't to get in a argument with Vivian again.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Dinner time~_

"Ellie how was your day?" Vivian asked between mouthfuls of rice.

Ellie finished sipping from her glass of ginger ale and shrugged."Educational and boring as usual."

Jo eyed her daughter from across the table and then her son, who was happily eating his breaded chicken nuggets. Shifting in her chair she glanced over to Vivian who was thoroughly chewing his food. A indicator that he was tense and holding on tightly to his patience. Not a good sign.

"Do you remember anything you learned?" Jo asked cutting her chicken with precise slices. "Like dates from history or a formula from math?"

She shrugged and forked her last piece of chicken. "Mrs. Lilian just reviewed us for a test and Ms. Locke was homesick with the flu. So we blew off class."

Vivian's eyebrows bunched then dropped. "Blew off class? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because the substitute let us under the order of keeping ourselves busy with other things," Ellie justified firmly, not once wavering. "So I plugged in my iPod and did a little makeup work for Mr. Mason's class."

He seemed to relax a bit but continued on with frowning. "Fair enough."

Ellie nodded slowly and quickly switched the limelight "What about you Mom? Did you have a good day at work?"

Jo cleared her throat. "I wouldn't say good but it wasn't a horrible day," She latched on to her glass of water and gulped a few needed sips.

The teenager nodded and turned to Jack who was currently wiggling a french fry. In a small voice she said. "What about you little buddy? How was your day with grandma?"

Jack grinned despite the ketchup that was lining around his mouth. "Lots and lots of fun!"

Jo couldn't but help grin at her baby boy's uninhibited happiness. She wished she could have a healthy dose of it at that very moment. Sighing, she laid down her silverware and rested her hands in her lap. She'd had her fill and was no longer hungry. All she wanted to do was step under the hot spray and fall face first in her bed.

Vivian who never missed a thing, noted the change in her mood and instantly tended to it. "Ellie if you don't mind would you start cleaning up?" He rouse to his feet and walked to stand where Jack was seated. "I'll be back to assist."

Ellie nodded her agreement and rouse to gather the plates. After she left for the kitchen, Vivian knelt before Jack and wiped his face clean of ketchup. From there he told him to get ready for his bath while he saw to mommy. Giving the boy a pat on the back, he rouse and faced her with his stern gaze in place.

Taking that as her cue, she rouse to her feet and led the way to the bedroom. There Jo turned around and braced herself for whatever was about to be thrown at her. Though to her ultimate surprise, Vivian snatched her up into his arms and embraced her in a near death grip. Instantly her tired frame sank into his firm one, showing just how much she was dead on her feet.

In a roughed whispered, he apologized. "Baby I'm sorry about earlier."

Jo snaked her arms around his narrow waist and squeezed. She felt her shoulders beginning to shake and her eyes stinging. She didn't remember being so emotional. "You...I..ah..." She closed her eyes and groaned to regain her composure. Though she failed miserably.

"Shh.." He soothed, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Don't speak."

She nodded against his chest.

"It was foolish of me not to listen to your concerns and fears." Vivian kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer. "I didn't think about your discomfort in all of this and for that I am so sorry. And if you don't want to have this baby I understand. You shouldn't be forced to do anything you don't want to."

Hearing his last sentence did it for her. Tears erupted from her eyes. "Oh Vivian..."

"I love you too much to see you in pain," he leaned back and thumbed away her tears.

Jo managed a crocked smile in the mist of her flowing tears. "How on earth can you carry a temper hot enough to fry a egg and enough tenderness to melt my heart all in the same body?"

Vivian slid his hands down to her waist and then her hips and grinned widely. "Do you need me to do anything before I go see to help Ellie in the kitchen?"

Shook her head. "No."

He kissed her briefly and made a quick exit for the kitchen, leaving her standing alone with her heart twisting with her new found joy.

It was amazing what a hug could do.

XXXXX

_~Tuesday~_

"So I ran the fingers prints I collected through AFIS," Adam informed both Jo and Mac as they walked down the busy corridor. "Almost all belonged to our John Doe,"

"What about Tucker?" Jo mentioned. "Did his prints show up?"

He chuckled. "It showed up on almost everything collected from his apartment but not on the bat or the counter top in the victim's apartment."

Mac stopped and turned to offer his stern gaze to Adam. Sounding impatient he said. "And the rest of the prints?"

Adam appeared nerve racked by his boss's tone and stare, but kept his ground. "Some matched to Dover the rest matched to fifteen other people who are in the system."

Jo eyes widened. "Fifteen?"

He jerked his head in agreement. "I tried to pinpoint which ones were the newest but came up empty since all appeared to be left the same day, which was yesterday."

Mac took the electronic pad from the technician and started to go through the pictures of people and their rap sheets. "Our victim was a very popular drug dealer, so this must be some of his customers." He paused to look at a few more faces. "Almost every one of them have been charged on drug possession."

Jo eyed the list from over his shoulder and offered a grimace. She was hoping she didn't have go out in the heat just yet. "Did you send this list to Don?"

Adam nodded. "Sure did. I even sent it to both your phones."

Mac patted the young CSI's shoulder before saying. "Good job."

She pulled her phone from her pocket and readied herself to do some foot work. "Thank you Adam."

"No problem," he smiled, apparently proud that both his bosses were impressed by this work.

With that being said, Mac lead the way on quick feet to the elevators. She'd forgotten how fast he moved when he was anxious to locate suspects. After stepping into the elevator and taking the five minute ride down, they were met by Don who was more than ready to go on a hunt.

Too bad she wasn't as cheerful.

XXXXX

"Jason Mathews, NYPD open up," Jo ordered rapping on the door to the first of her five suspects. Stepping back from the door, she unlatched her holster and waited. She glanced over her shoulder to the first young officer who was short in stature but looked every bit of tough and then to the taller one that had at least eight inches over her slender five-seven. Mac insisted that she go with at least two officers of backup after the very eventful encounter with John Curtis. She justified that she wasn't defenseless and was just caught off guard with a innocent nearby. Of course Mac wasn't taking any chances and ordered that she go with at least two men for backup.

Shifting on his feet the taller officer whose name was Jeff cleared his throat and spoke up. "So Detective you were once a profiler for the F.B.I?"

"I was," Jo sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Was just before coming to work here."

"Is it any different from being a detective?" He sounded hesitant and a little nervous.

She kept her guard up to hear any movement, but turned to face the man. "In a sense it is, though you have to be very observant of people and your surroundings. Instead of studying just evidence your studying people and their actions too. You pay attention to things like, what makes them tick? What drives them to do the things they do? Why do they do it?"

"So basically you're inserting yourself into their heads and way of thinking? The other officer named Terry, answered firmly.

"Yes," she nodded.

Jeff went to reply but was stopped when a loud crashing erupted. Instantly he hopped back twice and lunged his foot in the middle of the door, sending it flying open. In pursuit Jo entered with her gun pointed and ready; switching her sight in both directions she noticed that the window was open. Offering a curse she neared and stuck her head out, only to be struck. Hard. Stumbling backward, she felt her head pounding from the blow and tasted blood.

Terry who saw the encounter rushed to her side and caught her by the arm. She opened her eyes and saw many twinkling stars. Rubbing the side of her head with the butt of her gun, she straightened up and trudged towards the door and down the stairwell to meet the fleeing suspect out front. She would bet that he was going to escape down the side alley. To her high hopes, she saw the lanky stringy haired and bare chested man running for his life. She supposed he knew he was in trouble since he hadn't visited his parole officer in two months.

Jo cursed and began after him despite the thudding of her head. She put all that she had into sprinting after the man who was gaining more and more distance between them. She was seriously getting tired of running after people. Especially in the heat.

As if luck itself was on her side, Jeff appeared from around the corner and tackled the man on to the sidewalk. She offered a grimace when seeing the giant of a man hitting the ground and rolling on to the suspect. For a moment she felt bad for the poor man.

"It is too damn hot to be running after idiots," Jeff growled dragging the man to his feet and shaking him. "All we wanted to do was ask you a few questions but it looks like your gonna be taking a ride instead since you struck a officer."

Bent with her hands on her knees and her head lowered she nodded in agreement. "Usually the guilty ones run,"

"I ain't done nothing!" Jason struggled against Jeff's iron hold.

The thudding in Jo's head turned into a pounding and the stream of sweat that was initially beading was now pooling around her neck. She gritted her teeth. "Where's Terry?"

"Coming with the car," he answered, forcing Jason to sit on the curb. "How's that head of yours?"

"Nothing that a couple of Tylenol won't help," She sagged her shoulders and sighed. "I've still got four address to visit."

"I'll go with you," He told her as Terry pulled up to the curb. Standing up the man, he pushed him by the head into the car and slammed the door afterward. Seconds later, he turned to her and gestured for her to lead the way back to the parked avalanche.

Minutes later they were trudging through a small convenience store where the second suspect on the list worked. She prayed that this one wasn't a runner like the previous and was willing to give an alibi for his whereabouts without putting up a fuss.

"Larry Williams?" She said flashing her badge. "Detective Danville. I have a few questions to ask you."

The dark colored man laid the broom he was holding to the side and wiped his hands on the front of his pants. "Sure thing Detective. What's up?"

She resisted the sigh of relief. Finally a non-runner."Larry can you tell me your whereabouts of yesterday between 8pm and 2am?"

Larry frowned and began kneading the side of his neck. "I was here for the beginning of the day until about four. Afterward I dropped by my buddy Blade for some drugs, since you know I got paid yesterday. But he wasn't there so I left and went straight home." He paused and sniffed through his nose. "There was no use in hanging around."

"Can anybody verify that you were at home?" She asked, reaching in her back pocket to grab Blade's autopsy photo.

"Yeah, the man in the lobby in my apartment building, the Chinese delivery dude and my girlfriend who I was with all night," Larry answered firmly. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out three cards. "Here, I got numbers to my apartment building and the restaurant I ordered from."

The man sure knew the routine. Taking the cards, she slipped them in her pocket. Promising to check them out later."Do you know anyone who would want Blade dead?"

Larry crossed his arms and shifted on his feet. "Yeah like half the neighborhood drug dealers. Blade was one of the best dudes to get almost anything you wanted. From weed to diet pills. It was like he had a unlimited supply." He titled his head and squinted. "Why is he dead or something?"

Jo nodded and held up the picture to confirm it. "Was beaten to death and thrown out the window."

"Damn, they got him good didn't they?" he shook his head. "What a crying shame."

She pocketed the picture, while taking note of the man's actions. He didn't seem too affected by the battered photo of his drug supplier. Reaching into her other pocket she pulled the photo of Abraham Tucker. "Do you know this man right here?"

Larry shook his head twice. "Nah. Did he kill blade?"

"We don't know," She huffed tiredly.

He looked surprised and a bit fearful. "You aren't going to ya know arrest me for admitting to buying drugs are you?"

Jo slightly worked her jaw before answering. "I'll let you slide since you cooperated and didn't run."

Larry exhaled with utter relief and eyed Jeff who was silently standing close by. She'd forgotten that he was with her. "I appreciate it ma'am,"

She nodded and turned on her heel to make her getaway. Though before she left the store she made a detour to the aisle where the painkillers where located. She snatched the box of Tylenol and then went over to grab a bottle of water. On her way to the register she grabbed a Mr. Goodbar and a bag of Lays potato chips. She was hungry and just happened to be craving those particular items.

Just as she dumped her things on the counter, her phone began to buzz. Without looking at the ID, she answered it and held it to her ear. "Danville."

Background voices could be heard but Mac's stern tone instantly rang in her ear. "We've got another body."

There was a sick feeling in her stomach and it had nothing to do with morning sickness either."Where are you?"

"Dover's apartment," he said firmly. "How fast can you get here?"

"In ten minutes," She estimated, tugged out a five to pay for her snack and pills.

"See you then," Mac said before the line went dead.

Jeff who didn't miss a beat was already on the move. "Another crime scene?"

Jo shoved the change in her pocket and grabbed the sack before charging out the door and sprinting to the parked avalanche. Once inside she buckled up and said."Unfortunately, yes." She hurriedly put the truck in gear and swerved from the curb and into the traffic. With her eyes trained on the road she asked. "Ever been to a crime scene Jeff?"

"About three times," he scoffed.

If her gut feeling was right about the upcoming crime scene, it wouldn't be one to be reckoned with. "Hope you have a strong stomach."

Jeff snickered. "Do you?"

Jo huffed and tightened her hold on the wheel. She honestly didn't know nowadays. "We'll see."

XXXXX

_~Dover's disheveled apartment~_

"Looks like our guy here was killed for snitching" Sheldon muttered, turning the dead man's head from side to side. "Both eyes are gone, tongue and his lips. All messily cut off with a sharp blade."

Jo bent on all fours and reached under the couch. Sliding her hand from right to left, she touched something round that felt like the bottom of a jar. Pulling out her finding, she gasped when realizing what was piled in it. "Uh Sheldon?"

Sheldon glanced over his shoulder. "Yes Jo?"

"I think I've found his missing parts. Eyeballs and all." She choked when rotating it to fully see the jar's contents. "Though you might want to check his bottoms."

The doctor's normally calm features bunched when his gaze landed on the large blood stain on the crotch of his pants. His chocolate coloring seemed to take on a lighter shade. "That's just wrong on so many levels."

Mac, who came over with a empty evidence bag held it close for her to settle the jar in. "Whoever did this knew that we talked to Dover."

Jo shook her head and rouse to her feet. "Either that or he was already on the list to be killed before we interrogated him."

Sheldon too rouse to his feet. "Whatever the deal, he won't be chattering anymore." He gestured for the coroners to come and bag the body. "Sid's going to have a time with this one."

She watched as not two but four men came over and worked to carefully bag the body and march out of the apartment. She could only imagine how heavy Dover was now that he was dead. After all he was a pretty big man. She wondered if Sid had a big enough autopsy table.

"Sheldon you go along and help him do a autopsy," Mac ordered, sealing up the jar of evidence. "We've got as much as we need for now."

The former M.E. nodded and followed in path of the coroners, leaving them standing in the room swarming with CSIs. She gave the room another look over before heading to the door herself. Though she paused as she noticed the disturbed door frame. Grabbing a nearby camera, she took several shots of the two broken locks and split wood. All indicated that the door was forcefully kicked in. Suddenly she wondered how the call came in about a body being in Dover's apartment. She made a mental note to figure it out later. She was beginning to have that dreadful feeling again.

Something just didn't feel right.

XXXXX

_~Later on that evening~_

Jo felt like a little kid waiting to be seen by the principle as she sat patiently, waiting for Mac to finish his phone call. She'd dropped in to ask for tomorrow off for her doctor's appointment. Each minute that passed by, reminded her that she'd gone without eating too long.

Finally after what seemed like a short eternity Mac slammed the receiver down and whirled around to face her. She gulped when seeing his normally tranquil baby blues blazing with anger. A angry Mac wasn't anything to play with. "Yes Jo?"

She could hear the irritation in his voice. "I've come to ask for tomorrow off for a important doctor's appointment."

Mac's hazed expression seemed to instantly clear as concern crept in. "Sure."

The strong compel to fill in the gaping void was too strong to resist. She exhaled and blurted. "It's a obstetrician appointment. I scheduled it on Monday after leaving the hospital."

He lifted a brow. "You don't have to tell me details Jo, I believe you."

"I just didn't want to leave you in the dark," Jo admitted quietly, entwining her fingers together over her belly. "You're the only one besides Vivian that knows about it."

He nodded slowly. "If you need more time its totally fine if..."

"No, no that's not what I'm worried about," she held her hand to silent him. "I'm having mixed emotions about this pregnancy."

He remained silent but nodded for her to continue.

"Vivian and I got in a argument yesterday about me being pregnant," she began, while recalling in her mind key parts of their conversation. "I kept voicing reasons as to why I didn't want to have another baby at this age, from birth defeats to me not having enough time to spend time with it but he just didn't want to hear it."

Mac leaned back in his chair while pondering her current predicament. "He must really want this baby?"

Jo smacked her knees and huffed out loud, she felt her eyes water. "Mac I am so afraid. So afraid of losing this baby." She turned her face to hide her tears.

"You were fearful about carrying Jack too but you birthed in a healthy near ten pound beautiful baby boy." He reminded her gently with a chuckle."I remember clearly the look in your eyes and how proud you were."

Grinning at the memory she touched her stomach and closed her eyes. She imagined the first few steps that Vivian took while holding their son. "I was a very happy woman."

Mac began to gather his things before standing to his feet."You took a lot of precautions to make sure Jack wasn't sickly. I'm sure you'll do the same with this pregnancy." He paused to grab his holster and cell phone. "After all I recall that you're not one to believe in abortions."

Jo eyes widened and she absently touched her belly. The thought sickened her to unbelievable lengths. She was fearful but she wasn't going to give up her baby. Hell no. "You're right. I don't believe in abortions and I certainly won't be having one either."

"All of you're children are lucky to have you as a mother." He said draping his jacket over his arm and moving from around the desk.

She suddenly felt better and more confident than she had since finding out she was expecting. She was never one to back down from a challenge or a quest. "Thank you Mac. I really needed this talking to."

Turning out the light he began down the darkened corridor with her close on his heels. When they neared the elevator he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends do. We encourage and comfort you when you need it most."

Instantly she agreed and was grateful that she had a good friend who cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Abraham opened the door to his spare apartment and gratefully stepped in. The place was brought as a side home when something happened to his other one. In this case his house was crossed with yellow tape and most likely on the look out for any movement on his part.

He unstrapped his digital camera and laid it down on the table, along with his pocket knife, his wallet and disposable cell phone. From there he stripped off his marred clothing and made a getaway to the bathroom for a much needed scrubbing. His body was encrusted with blood in various places, from his neck to his forearms. He even had some tangled in his hair.

Offering a grunt he opened the cabinet he always kept stocked with necessary supplies and grabbed two bottles of peroxide and then a bottle of soap. He wasn't one to obsess about the scents of his soaps or worry about if it made him 'attractive'. No he just worried about getting clean.

Under the spray of hot water, he started on his fibrous hair. He lathered the masculine scented soap through his strands and then over his face to his stubble of a beard. Next he got the wash cloth and generously poured peroxide to scrub the rest of his grungy body.

As he washed the thought of the woman with the dark hair came to his mind. He remembered the way she looked as he clicked her pictures. Her complexion was clear and her body was slender and strong. She wore tight jeans that stopped just over her hips and a v-neck blouse that was stretched and tucked in over her near flat belly. He clearly recalled the little rise that occurred lower towards her belt buckle. Something that was as natural as the fall of her breasts. He could tell she possessed a generous amount, enough to fill both his hands. He instantly felt himself stirring at the thought.

With slick soapy fingers he grabbed his back brush, applied soap and scrubbed his back. In the wake of the moment he used his free hand to stroke over his hardened flesh. It'd surely been a while since he done the deed and boy did it feel nice. He imagined doing things to the woman he'd seen and the sensations deepened.

He'd never felt anything like it before. _Never_

Mutilating men and women got him going but never like the sizzling that was presently burning through his veins. He'd taken their eyes for pleasure of looking at them until they were no good. He also taken their teeth too. For the simple fact, it was amusing to hear them scream when removing them.

Cold water began to dispense from the faucet as he finished his heated session. Finishing up with his cleansing he turned off the water valve and stepped from the shower feeling like a new person. Well also most. With a towel wrapped and tucked at his thick waist, he padded into the living room only to pause in front of the curtain-drawn window. Their across in the other building was a pale woman scarcely clad in a tunic like material of a dress, a sheer sliver that displayed her bare ample breasts and her black panties that were slightly see through. Lace.

Her hair was loose and flowing, a coppery red that resembled a lick of fire. She wore no makeup and no jewelry. Gracefully she pushed the vacuum cleaner, kneeling, bending and twisting; giving him a full view of her curvaceous body. Carefree and unaware of her very interested audience. He grimaced and laid a hand on the window pane.

She would be his next.

XXXXX

"Oh Jo what a surprise!" Billie embraced her daughter-in-law tight enough to snap a few bones. She loosed some and kissed her on both cheeks. "I'm so happy to see you."

Jo chuckled at her mother's early morning cheerfulness; something that the Lewis family was known for. She never tired of it. "Come on in I was just getting ready to sit down to breakfast. Vivian's making Jack's favorite smiley face pancakes, eggs and bacon. Would you like some?"

"Sounds delicious," Billie answered stepping forward and allowing her to shut the door behind her. She headed straight for the kitchen where Vivian stood clad in a T-shirt, sweats and a apron tied tight around his neck; busily preparing breakfast.

"Morning Moma," he paused and greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"I am," She nodded. "All the fruit I ate is now gone from racing around."

Jo opened the fridge and passed Vivian the carton of eggs and then grabbed the carton of orange juice. She opened the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. "Jack's in his room spreading his bed."

The older woman's eyes brightened. "Isn't that adorable?"

Vivian chuckled and cracked an egg. "Ellie taught him how to properly spread his bed and arrange his shoes according to color." He turned and tossed the shells in the trash bin. "He's just now beginning to master in double tying his shoes."

Billie thanked Jo for her glass of juice and went to sit on one of the stools at the bar. After taking a few short sips and checking her wristwatch she glanced and frowned. "You must have the day off Jo? She paused to check her watch once more. "Its going on eight-thirty."

Jo stilled from nibbling on the piece of sharp cheddar she stole from Vivian's ingredients platter. "Yes I do actually. I have a doctor's appointment in a little over two hours."

Her face cleared from confusion to cloud with inquiry and concern. "Something the matter?"

She starred into the bright green eyes that reflected worry. "I'm going to my obstetrician,"

"Really?" Billie's thin brow rouse as a ghost smile appeared on her face. "Are you-"

Jo nodded twice before she could finish. "I am pregnant."

She looked as if she could jump up and down screaming. "How long have you known?"

"Since Monday."

Billie smiled widely, clearly thrilled at the thought of another grandchild. She rouse on her feet to peak into the kitchen where Vivian was busily frying bacon and flipping pancakes. Coming forth she tore off a few sheets of paper towel and draped them on the plate that was meant for the bacon. From there she took the the tongs and flipped the strips over. Turning down the heat she exited and returned to stand before her.

Laying a hand on her shoulder she asked. "Well are you excited?"

Jo began smiling as she touched her belly and glanced towards Vivian. "I'm very excited but at the same time I am a bit fearful."

She placed both her hands on either sides of her face. "What are you afraid of baby?"

Jo huffed and bowed her head, she suddenly felt ashamed for admitting her worries. "I'm afraid that my age will effect the baby."

Billie chuckled softly and pinched her cheeks before dropping her hands. "Honey with proper balanced eating habits and some exercise you'll be alright. You already live a health lifestyle and you being able to get pregnant proves it. There are plenty of women your age and older having children. Besides if there's anything to worry about the doctor will tell you so."

Jo went to reply but was interrupted as Jack raced into the room. "Grandma, Grandma!"

Billie lowered before the child and kissed him on both cheeks before hugging him tightly. "There's my big boy!"

He giggled and showed all his little teeth. "I finished spreading my bed and I dressed myself and I brush my teeth see?"

"I see, they're nice and sparkly white!" Billie cooed holding her hand up to high five her grandchild.

Jack hugged her neck tight and kissed her cheek before whirling around and wrapping his tiny arms around his mommy's legs. "Morning Mommy!"

Jo tangled her fingers in her son's soft chestnut brown hair. "Morning Jack,"

He hugged her legs tighter, almost making her stumble. "Are you staying home today from working with Flack?"

Don was his favorite person out of the whole team. He loved everyone else too but Flack was his buddy ole pal. His giant friend."Yes sweetheart."

"Yay for mommy!" Jack let go and started jumping up and down. She smiled at the sight but felt a small pang of sadness. It wasn't everyday that she had a day off or got to see him more than a few hours in the evenings and during the weekends. She'd have to start taking more days off to spend more time. She regretted not doing that more often with Tyler years ago.

Vivian emerged from the kitchen holding cleans plates and silverware. Quickly and efficiently he set the table and boomed happily. "Breakfast is ready."

Billie gestured for her and Jack to go and be seated to the table while she help Vivian with getting the food and drink to the table.

Jo's stomach gave an involuntary growl at the site of scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon being piled on to her plate. She groaned when the fluffy stack of smiley face pancakes appeared.

Oh she'd dig in for sure.

XXXXX

Jo breathed a sigh of relief when the last of the tests were administered. She learned that she was three months along and had dropped seven pounds. She was given her guidelines for her diet, which was a little much in her book considering she didn't eat as much normally. She'd literally have to start grazing like a cow during the day. But she knew it was for the best.

Vivian who was all smiles was eager for all the news and change. It felt like a rewind of her pregnancy with Jack. He asked the doctor about a million questions as if he was the one pregnant. Despite the fact that it was her third time being with child, she didn't mind all the inquiry.

"Where are we going exactly?" Jo wondered aloud as she was ushered into the Tahoe. "You seem to be in a hurry?"

Vivian leaned over and buckled her seat belt before pressing a kiss against her temple. "The Market," He closed the door, paced over and climbed in behind the wheel. "We're going grocery shopping."

Her mouth dropped twice in attempt to retort but failed. Adjusting her seat back she turned to look at her overly excited husband. "Didn't we just go last Saturday?"

"Its not organic sweetheart," he firmly answered, maneuvering the truck from its parking and out to the lot exit. "Besides on Saturday we went to see Ellie's soccer game and then spent the rest of the day with Villa remember?"

She completely wiped out the weekend from her mind. _Oops _"I forgot."

He chuckled and dipped into the on going traffic. "You the _Detective_ forgot?"

Jo lip's curled in a half smile. Ignoring his comment she turned on the A/C and settled down in her seat. "What do you plan on getting once we're there?"

Vivian braked at a stop light and reached in his slack pocket. Unfolding a piece of paper, he handed her a list. "I crossed referenced from the brochure of foods that are healthy to eat during pregnancy and I jotted down a few items that I noticed you've been snacking on to death for the past few days."

She felt heat creep up her neck. "You noticed that the graham crackers were gone and Ellie's hot fries?"

"She filed a peaceful complaint when you were sound asleep." He snickered while making a left turn. "Ellie also noted that her after school stash of kiwis and grapes were gone too."

Jo mouth watered at the thought of all things she'd devoured in past two days. "I certainly owe her."

"Yes. You do." Vivian agreed firmly, while throwing her a stern sideways glance. "Have you told her that you're pregnant?"

"No." She sighed shifting in the seat, now oddly uncomfortable. "I'll tell her when she gets home today."

Vivian remained silent as he drove on the busy street. His jaw was squared and his fists were tight, which meant that he was deeply thinking about something. She took the moment to ponder her own thoughts while the air was clear. Finally he said. "What do you think the gender will be?"

She drummed her fingers against her knees and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we'll have a girl?"

His lips curved. "Your hoping for that aren't you?"

"Ellie would be overjoyed by the fact of having a little sister," Jo chuckled thinking of her daughter. "She only knows the feeling of having a older brother and recently a younger one."

"It would be nice to have a baby girl," Vivian agreed sounding distant. "I think Taya has me spell bound."

"More like she has you wrapped around her little finger," she laughed wiggling her pinkie finger in his face. "You spoil her Vivian."

He scoffed. "Admit it you can't deny the puppy eyes."

She patted his knee."You're the father she doesn't have. I wouldn't be one bit surprised if she started calling you daddy instead of uncle Vivi."

Out of habit he took her hand and knitted his fingers with hers."If we were to have a girl I'd spoil and treat her just the same."

She knew that it was promise he would keep. Her husband was a man of his word.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Thursday Morning, Conference Room~_

"Hey Jo glad to have you back," Danny greeted with his city accent coating every word.

Jo eased into the seat next to Mac with her zip-lock of green grapes and her bottle of water. She noticed the looks her colleagues were giving her; concern and probably a dollop of amusement. She wasn't one to take off in the middle of the week let alone have any thing other than a cup of coffee in the conference room. "Morning."

Mac who trudged in with folder in hand, clicked for the monitor to begin a slide show of all the images they took and the evidence. She eyed closer and noticed that there were new pictures of a recent victim. Clearing his throat he began in his lecture."Yesterday evening, a young woman by the name of Whitney James was killed in her apartment after being sexually assaulted. Her husband found her body hanging in her own closet, missing all her teeth and both eyes."

Everyone around the table exchanged looks but remained silent for their boss to continue.

"In the past three days since finding our initial victim we have come across three more victims with the same signature of the removal of teeth and eyes." He informed firmly, moving the screen to show the four autopsy photos. Each in order to the most recent. "As you all know, one of the victims was one of our suspects."

Don who was relaxingly lounging in his chair was the first to speak. "Do we have another suspect in all of this?"

Mac nodded and again changed the screen. "We have one suspect by the name of Abraham Tucker, whose apartment we found the hanging two week old corpse and all the blood and most of the evidence. The person last to see this man is dead."

Jo felt a chill tingle up her spine at the thought of all the blood literally painted on the floor. "Was there any DNA left on the woman or in her apartment?"

"A few strands of hair with roots intact, semen and some saliva in a few diverse places,"

"Guy wasn't smart of enough to use a condom or wash her up was he?" Lindsay scoffed with her arms crossed. "Have we got a match to the semen or hair?"

"All pointed back to Abraham Tucker," Mac huffed bringing up a mugshot of the man and his list of charges. "Charges of sexual harassment, theft, drugs and the list goes on,"

Danny who was shifting on his feet in the corner came forward and glared at the mugshot. "This guy looks like a old timer. Looks like he could have been harassing women when I was still chasing girls with bugs in elementary school."

The room erupted with brief chuckles and snickers at the remark. Though Sheldon was the first to recover. "Did Sid ever identify if the teeth and eyes were removed before or after death?"

"Sid believes that the eyes were removed after death and the teeth were removed while the victims were still alive." Mac answered, turning the screen to show close shots of the victims faces.

Adam involuntarily gagged. "What kind of person does that?"

Jo popped a grape in her mouth and chewed it over thoroughly before answering. "A demented and twisted person."

Sheldon pointed his pen in the air at the screen. "So do we have a serial killer on our hands now?"

Everyone quieted down and awaited an answer to the obvious question. Mac who was glaring with intent cleared the screen and brought up images of jars of teeth and shrunken eyeballs. "From the looks of it we do. All evidence collected since Monday has pointed to Abraham Tucker."

"It doesn't make sense for the first victim that was found out on the pavement not to be missing his teeth and eyes?" Lindsay wondered aloud, as she too rubbed her chin. "Wouldn't he have done it to him too?"

"Maybe he didn't have time or didn't want to be seen in public," Don listed on his fingers. "I mean he obviously did it at a slow painful pace. One tooth to the next and one eye to the other."

"What about the two week old body that was found? Adam spoke up once more. "Was he ever identified?"

Mac shook his head. "He wasn't in the system."

Danny came back over to sit next to his wife. "This is just crazy. Do we even know where this animal is?"

"He was last seen in his apartment building by his neighbors and that was over the weekend." Mac whirled around his chair and eased into it.

"Does he have any bank cards or cell phones that can be traced back to him?" Jo leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "Do we know where he works?"

"The last transactions of Tucker's debit card was on Sunday night at a ATM and that was five-hundred dollars cash." Adam read from his electronic pad. "His last place of work was at a construction company that closed down three weeks ago."

Jo leaned back into the seat and pondered all of this information. A lot had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Evidence pointed to one man who was currently missing in action. She found herself pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. There were so many questions being asked and pondered and not enough answers being supplied. At that current moment she needed to put on her profiler thinking cap."What about the connections between victims? Do we know exactly if they were chosen at a random?"

Mac pursed his lips and thudded his fingers on the table; clearly analyzing this new angle of thinking. "What do you mean by that?"

"Their social statuses or how they lived their daily lives," She explained slowly, glancing to each of her colleagues. She noticed that they still wore their confused expressions, so she stood and continued on in her reasoning. "The first victim under the name blade was a drug dealer who reportedly had a unlimited supply of drugs. This man could have had a relation with Tucker by being the supplier of his drugs."

"And just maybe Blade slipped up and wasn't able to supply a certain product, which angered Tucker." Don added, rambling as he went. "Which ultimately could have got his apartment trashed and his ass kicked and tossed out the window."

"Okay so what about Dover?" Danny mentioned. "He obviously was a druggie looking for his fix too; he could have well gotten pissed off and beaten him and tossed him out the window too."

"But he didn't kill himself or remove his own eyes, teeth or even his genitals in that matter," Sheldon reminded firmly. "Dover could have been simply killed because he chatted and lead us to discover Tucker and his lofty house of bloody brutality."

"So we've connected those two victims, but what about the woman?" Lindsay put in quietly. "Sid found no drugs in her system and she also didn't have a history of drug use. Her Husband even said so."

"Her front door showed signs of forced entry, a large foot indent and splinters of wood from the frame. Tucker could have been watching her for hours before and premeditated his plan of breaking in her home and raping her." Mac explained slowly. "Sid also found tiny pieces of shredded cloth in the back of her throat and bound marks encircled on her wrists and ankles. He gagged and bound her so he could have his way with her. When he was done, he took with him her eyes and teeth."

"But why?" Adam blurted clearly disgusted. "I understand the whole angry-druggie and unfortunate dealer theory but how does the woman tie into it? What does removing body parts signify?"

Jo decided to step into the escalating discussion. "Tucker was known for sexual harassment of women. He could have simply given into his lust for this woman and went after her. As goes for removal of eyes and teeth, he probably gets aroused from the pain and suffering his victim experiences from having their teeth pulled. Then once he tires of their screaming he kills them and takes their eyes to add to his collection of souvenirs."

Silence developed as everyone mentally chewed over this new found theory of their killer. She took the brief moment to tip back in her seat. She popped a few grapes in her mouth and slowly chewed on them, savoring their sweet-tangy taste.

"So basically we have no leads other than Abraham Tucker?" Danny concluded with a stifled huff. "And we don't know where he is other than missing?"

Mac slumped his shoulders and exhaled a held breath. Obviously frustrated. "Appears that way."

"So what are we going to do? Wait until he strings someone else up and robs their eyes sockets and gums?" Adam muttered bluntly.

"No we aren't going to sit around and wait," Mac gritted, now clearly annoyed. "We're going to go over every piece of evidence we've collected since Monday. From pieces of DNA to swabs of blood. We going to turn over every stone we have to nail this killer."

Jo felt dread twinge in her gut at the thought of going over the musty clothing once more and having to look at the picture of tracked blood. Though moments later, abruptly, her stomach rumbled for real and she felt everything she ate traveling for a exit. Hurrying to her feet, she slapped a hand over her mouth and dashed to the restroom.

Just as she entered, she trudged into the first empty stall and dropped to her knees; emptying everything she consumed in the past two hours. She manged to gather her hair in one hand and brace herself with the other. She barfed with all her might until she was trembling and could no longer stand to lean over the toilet bowl.

Using the strength she still retained, she pushed to her feet and staggered to the sink where she washed out her mouth. After wiping traces from her face and neck she glared at her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly watery and her chest rouse and fell as if she finished running a race. A sign that she'd been puking her guts out.

Whirling around she went to the stall and flushed down her mess while looking away. She had a feeling if she saw her breakfast of oatmeal and fruit in liquid form she surely start vomiting last night's dinner too. If that was even possible.

Moments later Lindsay rushed in with frantic stained across her features. "My God, Jo are you okay?"

She must have looked hilarious running down the hall with her hand slapped over her face. "I'm not sure but for now I am."

The younger woman clearly wasn't convinced. "Really Jo what's going on? You've been acting weird all week long."

She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea buzzed. She knew there was no use in giving excuses or keeping quiet. It didn't take a scientist to figure out her current ordeal. "I'm pregnant Lindsay."

Lindsay's eyes widened to saucers and her mouth opened twice but no sound came out. Her array of shock soon wore off and excitement crept in. "Gosh, how long have you've know?"

"I found out at the hospital after fainting at the crime scene."

"Does Vivian know?"

She nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"Three Months," she answered opening her eyes. "I went to the doctor yesterday."

Lindsay raised a brow and dropped her attention to her mid. "That definitely explains the larger untucked blouse." She glanced back and smiled. "The guys think you've contracted some stomach virus or something."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "That's what they really said?"

Yup, they're convinced that its contagious too."

"I've told Mac that I'm pregnant," she added. "Though I doubt he'll say anything."

Lindsay laughed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's the one that sent me after you. He said to make sure you weren't in here dying on the job."

It was Jo's turn to laugh out loud. "Come on before they think I've really perished."

Lindsay continued to chuckled but led the way to the door, though as she neared she stopped and said. "Congratulations on your baby."

Jo pulled the door and allowed the cold gush of air to greet her before murmuring timidly. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Max I want you to find this woman," Abraham tossed the printed picture in front of the skinny computer geek. "I what to know every thing there is to know about her and some."

The messy haired man picked up the photo and looked it over thoroughly, his eyes roaming from top to bottom and side to side. It seemed like a short eternity elapsed before he answered. "Is that a gun she has strapped to her waist?"

Abraham squinted and sucked wind between his teeth. He'd been too busy imagining what lay under her tight denim to notice the pistol at her hip. Dumbfounded he plucked the picture from his fingers. "I think she is a cop."

Max narrowed his beady eyes. "Dude why the hell do you want _me_ to find a cop? Have you lost your freaking mind or have you just smoked it all away?" He snatched the photo and stabbed a finger into it. "She may look delightful to the eye but she and her little trigger happy buddies are trained to put a bullet in you faster than you can say Swiss cheese."

"Because I'll pay you to do so," he reluctantly pulled out a roll of cash and yanked a few bills, slamming it on the table. "There's more where that came from."

He delicately plucked the payment from table and counted. Huffing he asked."How much time do I have?"

"Twenty-four hours," Abraham instructed firmly taking back his picture and safety tucking it in his pocket. "Make me proud Maxwell."

_~Thursday evening~_

"How was work today sweetheart?" Vivian asked quietly, taking one of her aching feet into his lap.

Jo wiggled her toes and hummed in appreciation when he began to massage her foot. Bookmarking the page in her book she glanced at her bare chested husband who was calmly perched on a chair. "Tiring and frustrating all at once."

He rubbed his thumb against her ankle. "Wanna talk about it?"

She pushed aside the weighing book and the knitted comforter. "We believe we have a serial killer on the loose who removes his victim's body parts."

"Removes his victim's body parts?" he repeated, brows bunching and his hands pausing from his ministrations.

Jo closed her eyes as the images of empty eye sockets flashed in her mind. "We've identified it as his signature."

Knowing that she couldn't further elaborate on her cases, he moved on in the conversation. "Where does the frustrating part come in?"

"No leads and evidence that all points to a man that we can't find."

Vivian reached for her other foot. "Tough."

She plopped her head back on the pillow propped behind her head. "And to top things off I've been sick in the stomach for the better remainder of the day. All I've been able to keep down is water, strawberries, peaches and the grilled chicken we had for dinner earlier."

He smiled weakly. "How long before you're assigned desk duty?"

"From the rate I'm going, soon." Jo habitually caressed her belly. "Mac doesn't want me out in the field being three months along."

"Well that's good,"

"I know, but I don't like staying indoors for too long," She admittedly whined. "I'm a tiger that doesn't like to be caged."

Vivian chuckled and moved his kneading up her calf and back down to her ankle. "I've got claw marks on my back to prove it too."

Jo playfully swatted at him but missed when he leaned out of her reach. "My point is I love doing field work more than I do constantly processing evidence; fresh air is good for my braincells."

He rouse from his chair and surrounded her with his larger frame, with his arms on either sides of her head he landed a deliberate kiss on her lips, one that oozed with need. It wasn't long before they both were panting and hotly bothered by each others very presence.

"Such a tease," she muttered as she felt signs of her need quickly surfacing.

"It got your mind off work didn't it?" he nibbled at her ear.

Jo slid her hand over his bare chest and then to his taunt middle before coming to a teasing halt at his sweats waistband. She knew he was primed and ready. "It most certainly did."

Vivian offered a groan in response to her hand's nearness to his hardness. Instantly he straightened, leaving a void in his place. "Come on, lets finish this behind the safety of our confined bedroom."

She snicked when the memory of getting caught making out on the couch by Ellie one late night. Ever since then they've kept their heated bursts behind the closed door of their bedroom. Getting caught once by her own daughter was enough.

"Do you think Jack will be jealous once the baby comes?" She glanced at the framed photo of Jack on his birthday, blowing out the giant 'three' molded candle.

Vivian paused in the door of the bathroom. "What makes you say that?"

"I've never really had two small children at once before,"

"Honestly I'd doubt it," He scrubbed at his eye with his palm. "We'd equally give the attention he needs at his age. Just like we do with Ellie as a teenager."

Jo plopped on the bed and frowned. "But that's different, Ellie's much older than three years old. Jack is still very much a baby."

He turned off the bathroom light and came over to sit with her. "I think I know what the problem is."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "What?"

"You're over analyzing how our lives will be seven months from now and you've hit a wall," Vivian snaked his arm around her, bringing her closer. "You've encounter a missing piece to this new found puzzle and its eating at you the more you search for it."

Jo slurred a chuckle at his metaphor. He knew the way her mind worked very well. "That's how I plan for things in advance."

He laughed softly. "I know sweetheart,"

"I've always believed if I planned for something or a event ahead of time, things would work out alright and not be total chaos." She huffed tiredly. "The same goes for right now."

"Sometimes having a little chaos is good," he noted in his matter-of-fact tone. "Gives you balance."

She rolled her eyes at his typical banter. "I just want to be prepared, that's all."

He quickly sobered. "And you will be in due time. Right now you've got to take things one step at a time. Time will tell how we'll be when this baby comes."

"I suppose so," she stifled a yawn. It was amazing how minutes before she was ready for a late night rump and now all she wanted to do was sleep. "Would you'd be upset if we just went to sleep tonight?"

Vivian kissed her brow while rubbing her bare arm. "No I wouldn't."

She felt bad for leaving her husband hanging but she was so exhausted. It was like thinking itself took more energy than it normally did. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he assured heading to bathroom. In the mist of the door way he turned with understanding clouding his features. "You're rest is more important right now than pleasure."

She was realizing more and more everyday how much of an amazing man she had for a husband.

A/N: Hey Readers! From here the story is to start moving faster with the case and Jo's pregnancy. The rating may change (Just to be safe).


	7. Chapter 7

_~Four days later, Discussion in Mac's office~_

"The FBI is going to be working closely with us on this case," Mac informed, his back to her and his attention to the window, watching the busy city buzz below. "Russ and his team of course have been chosen to help with this case."

Jo crossed her legs and leaned against her chair as she pondered this new development. She knew the deal when a case called for the bureau to intervene. It either meant a body crossed state lines or the killer behind it was on radar. "How soon should they be here?"

"In the next hour," he turned from the window with a strained scowl on his face. Apparently he didn't like when federal help stepped in on his turf.

She smirked knowingly. She admitted that she missed the quick ride on the private jet. "You seem upset?"

"I tend to be when a body is found floating on a shore across state lines," his voice was heavy with irritation.

Jo flinched at his tone, but quickly regained her composure. It wasn't every day that she heard Mac actually sound angry. "Same MO?"

He nodded. "And more."

Her dread spiked to a new level. "That explains why the FBI was summoned."

"Someone over our heads believes that we stand more of a chance in catching this bastard with the FBI holding our hands." Mac said sharply with his unseen rage curling hot under his skin, threatening to ooze to the surface.

Jo could clearly remember the many days when she got that same bitter attitude from other police departments when she and her team would have to step in and basically take over. Now that she was on the other side line, she saw how much of a embarrassment it was for a high profile investigator to have strangers coming in and marching on his turf. Right now in her book, they couldn't afford be having piss fights. Not when they had a sick killer on the loose.

"Its for the best Mac," She said carefully not wanting to ignite any fires. "We could stand to use fresh eyes and point of views."

"I know," he huffed sounding annoyed but very much defeated. "But I'm not up for any room service or making anyone at home."

She had to laugh. "That would be my job."

He shook his head. "You won't be uncomfortable with Russ coming around will you?"

"We're both mature adults who have moved on in their lives and careers," Jo answered, firmly not once wavering. Though as she saw the amusement creeping on to Mac's face, she slouched. "Well at least I have moved on with my life. I'm not up for any of his games."

Mac's features softened as he mocked. "He can't help the raw attractive he feels toward you Jo."

"Now you sound like him," she groaned tiredly.

"Maybe if you let him take you to dinner he'll leave you alone," he suggested, clearly holding back another laugh. "Wear that one number you wore to last year's charity ball."

Jo uncrossed her legs to lean forward and take one of the letter openers from his desk. "I'm a married woman Mac." She balanced the knife between her fingers. "A happily married one at that."

"There's nothing wrong with having a hot meal with a past colleague,"

She shook her head and placed the letter opener back and stood to her feet. "I'll go and get the conference room ready for our 'requested help'."

XXXXX

_~Exactly one hour later~_

"Tell me Lindsay," Jo asked, while eying Russ and his team of four following close behind. "Why are ex's so resistant to the word no?"

Lindsay lifted her attention from stirring sugar in her coffee. "Well, I suppose they believe if they keep asking you'll eventually give in and say yes?"

She watched as her ex-husband greeted and introduced Mac to his team. Even from the distance they were standing she knew that he was looking for her. "Its just so childish and annoying."

"Russ never stopped loving you," She tore open two packets of creamer. "Just because you cut him off with divorce and rejection doesn't mean you cut off his affection for you. If anything the fact that you've moved on with Vivian makes him want you even more. He wants something he can't have."

Jo habitually pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's a handsome man. There are plenty of women who would love to fill the shoes of Mrs. Josephson. I can name a few right now."

"But those women aren't you Jo," Lindsay reminded, taking a sip from her mug.

Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed her zip-lock of sliced honeydew and strawberries. Grabbing her manilla folder she headed for the mandatory briefing, one that she would partially present. Upon entering she noticed that he purposed seat was right across from Russ and right next to one of his colleagues. A man she knew as Hunter. Maybe if weren't for having to dodge hungry stares from Russ she would have been flattered to see her old colleague. She offered timid smiles and nods as she tipped over to her chair. Apparently her previous title still loomed in the bureau.

Opening her folder she prepared herself for the events to come.

XXXXX

_~Tucker's apartment~ _

"What exactly are you looking for?" Jo asked from her position in the doorway. She'd been watching the man crawl around on the floor like a lost cause for going twenty minutes.

Russ felt under the floor and then onto the sides of the covered mattress and box spring. "Tucker's stash."

"His stash?" she repeated coming closer. "Of what?"

"Pictures," he answered firmly. "He loves taking pictures of his work and people he wants as victims."

Jo titled her head at this new found tidbit of information. It fully explained why they found blank picture paper. "Try lifting the mattress upward."

He nodded and lifted it toward the ceiling. "See anything?"

She frowned when seeing the perfectly square incision in box spring. Inside she could see what she made out to be a photo album a few magazines with scarcely covered women on the covers and a pistol. Leaning forward she quickly grabbed the items from the hole before Russ dropped the mattress back in place. "Is this the stash you were talking about?"

Russ smirked while grabbing the gun from her hand. "Indeed it is."

She resisted the sharp remark on the tip of her tongue and opened the album. Turning the pages she saw before and after photos of men and women, each more disturbing than the next. Tugging one from his sleeve, she turned it and revealed tiny writing. "So he kills them, takes pictures and documents their death?"

He nodded. "Sick isn't it?"

Sick wasn't the word she was looking for. But it would do. Sliding picture back in its sleeve she folded the binder closed. "Is their anything else we should search for?"

Russ grabbed the camera and angled it to take a shot of the album and then the pistol. "We've pretty much have turned this place inside out. I don't think we'll find anything other than a few dust bunnies and maybe a dead bug or two."

Jo felt relieved to exit to musty room and it's gross entirety. Whirling around with the evidence in hand she handed it to one of the crime boys and instructed that he bag it. Quickly, she tipped around out the door and into the hallway where the air wasn't mingled with the staleness and death. Taking a much needed breath she turned to find Russ watching her from the doorway.

"You know in all the years that I have known you Jo I've never seen you turn green over a crime scene. Ever." he said coming closer, invading her space with his large frame.

She took a step backward to keep a professional distance between them. Something she did constantly when they were married. "You're point?"

"Its just not like you to let a few smells and sights bother you," He admitted coming closer once again. "You look like you were about to vomit."

_Crap_. He was sniffing out her case. "I'm fine Russ."

His striking eyes roamed over her body in a way that made her shiver uncomfortably, a ability he had since he met her years before. "Yes. You are fine."

Jo felt the last remnants of her patience snap in two. "Listen Russ, you're here to help us catch a sick son of a bitch. Not stand here invade my personal space and flirt with me."

Russ smirked slyly. "You were always one to be all about work and no play."

"Yeah and right now we don't have the time to be conversing," She hissed while stabbing a finger in his chest. "So if you will, do us all a favor by keeping your mind solely solving this case and not the past."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright, no need to make a scene."

Jo rolled her eyes and shoved from around his surrounding frame. "C'mon we've got work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

~_One-thirty in the morning~_

"Please tell me you have something Adam," Jo dragged tiredly into the layer of the hyped-lab tech.

"Our dude Tucker actually has a trend going on," Adam turned his screen around to show his boss of his findings.

Her curiosity level spiked. "Do tell,"

"Every victim is no older than thirty-two or younger than twenty-one," He began slowly, clicking to bring a mass of images up. "None of the women are blonds or any taller than 5'10 and all the men are no taller than 6'0. All have either blue eyes or green eyes."

"Considering that Tucker is a extremely tall man that is a little odd," Jo murmured glancing at the screen. "He seems to be targeting people who are smaller and younger than him."

Adam snickered. "Its like he's preying on the little pretty people."

She rolled her eyes. "What else have you got?"

He sighed and sloughed. "That's all I've got for now."

Jo scrubbed at her knowingly bloodshot eyes and turned on her heel for a quick retreat back to her office. Pausing she threw over her shoulder. "Cross reference the victim's faces in every photo databases you can think of. Make it nationwide if you have to."

Adam eyes seemed to dance at the order. "Sure thing."

She thinned her lips and exited out into the arid corridor where the true emptiness loomed. It surely been a while since she'd pulled a long shift. She was achy from standing and being hunched over a evidence table and the urge to stretch out and snooze on the floor was becoming more and more appealing as the minutes passed. Not to mention the craving to eat spicy buffalo wings and pepperoni pizza with nice tall cold class of grape juice. Earlier it was a juicy bacon cheese burger. Since she didn't have any of the two she settled for the Chinese take-out that was provided by Russ.

Entering into Mac's office, she found him staring with tired eyes at the computer screen, scrolling and clicking and obviously intent on finding whatever his query was.

"If you don't stop staring at that screen like a mad man your eyes are gonna fall out," Jo quipped, coming to sit on the edge of the desk. "And to be honest, I really don't want pick them up."

Mac trained his sights on her and frowned. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well its late for one, you need your rest and you need more than a box of pot stickers," he justified, counting the reasons on his fingers.

Pot stickers were the only thing that didn't make her feel like hurling. "Mac I'm fine."

"You maybe but think about the little one," His sharpened features softened with concern. "It wouldn't hurt for you to go home and prop your feet and relax. I can imagine going over evidence and information has you drained and out of your educated wits."

Sometimes she really believed he could see right through her. "This case is priority you know."

"Jo, we have our team and a team of F.B.I who are more than capable of hunt down and finding Tucker,"

She glanced toward the night sky outside the window and offered a sigh of defeat. "It just doesn't feel right to just up and leave."

"You won't be looked at sideways Jo," He said, standing to his feet and grabbing his jacket. "Right now everyone needs to go home and get a few winks of sleep. Being tired won't do us any good at this point. Nor is being hyped on caffeine either."

She wrinkled her nose. "I can't drink any coffee."

"A even more plausible reason to go home and get some rest and a start fresh."

"I suppose so," Jo slid from the desk top and headed for the door. Pausing at the door she turned and faced him. "You know there's something very unsettling about this case that has the little hairs on the back of my neck standing strong."

"Everything about this case is unsettling," Mac scoffed.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yesterday at the crime scene I felt like someone was watching us; like pure surveillance was going the whole time. Weirdly I felt that way when leaving my apartment in the morning too."

His brows bunched. "Did you see anyone?"

"No, but it felt like someone was there lurking in secret watching me," Jo admitted quietly, absently picking at her bracelet charm. "Like a stalker."

"Have you told Vivian?"

She shook her head. "No, but he's aware that I have a lot of enemies."

"Do you want a police detail during the night?"

"That's unnecessary Mac. I'm not even sure what I'm feeling is a legit or just my mind imagining things." Jo continued into the hallway. "For all I know I'm just being paranoid."

Mac smirked. "Sometimes being paranoid saves our asses."

"Sometimes being paranoid can get you killed," She threw over her shoulder, leaving her boss and friend standing chuckling.

XXXXX

Jo remained in the seat of her SUV with the engine running and the lights dimmed. She roamed the area with her sight, looking to see a silhouette of a person standing close by. She could have sworn she saw a tall figure standing when searching for a parking slot. Now that she was parked and sitting still, she waited to see if the individual would pass by once more. She kept hearing heavy-foot falls and metallic slapping noises. As if someone was going by and hitting the surface of each vehicle, slowly coming closer, slowly taunting her. She felt around for her piece in her bag, while slowly killing the engine and totally turning off the lights. She felt ridiculous for hiding out in her own vehicle and being fearful of a shadow she wasn't even sure was there.

After cupping her fingers around the cool steel of her gun, she slowly opened the door and climbed out with light feet. Carefully she closed the door and tipped between the tight spaces until she was out in the dark open. With her gun in hand she started in a even pace of walking that would probably have been considered a light sprint. To her amazement, the metallic slapping and the heavy foot steps stopped. Though to her dismay was replaced by winded pants and grunts.

She offered a curse and developed into a run. Rounding a corner she raced towards the elevators and stabbed at the up button. Whirling around she framed herself against the doors of the elevator with her gun gripped tightly in hand and ready to load a few in whoever was after her.

Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she waited in stance. Each second that passed the invisible breath became closer and closer.

"Oh come on!" Jo nervously jabbed at the button until the elevator doors forcefully opened and allowed her to stumble inside and all but punched for the doors to shut. Just as the doors drew shut, she heard a loud thud. She pushed her floor number and rested her head against the cool steel, in attempt to caught her breath and slow her racing heart. She knew her knees were going to give and whatever food she eat was going to appear at any moment. Her hair was sticking to her neck and her fingers were moist from gripping her gun.

Once out of the elevator she all but ran to end of the corridor to her apartment. For the first in her life she hated having three locks on her door. With trembling fingers she opened each one and raced into the darkness of her living room.

As if on cue, the light came on to reveal Vivian standing with a raised brow and twitching lips. A clear sign that he was holding back a laugh. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She wouldn't have doubted it. "Someone was out there."

The grin left his face and was replaced by a frown. His eyes instantly roamed over her and then down to her pointed pistol. "Must have been for you to have your gun out."

She swallowed hard and sat it on the nearby table. "He chased me after me to the elevators."

"You were running?" he tilted his head is if he wasn't hearing correctly.

"Yes I jogged from the truck all the way into the elevator and then to the door," she explained pointing backward.

Vivian came forward and raised her chin with his finger. "Did you see him?"

"Just a shadow," She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "He got close enough to hit the elevator doors.

He leaned and kissed her lips. "Well you're safe now sweetheart,"

She sighed and slumped into his surrounding frame. "For now."

Little did she know that status would soon end.


	9. Chapter 9

Abraham thrust his hand against the elevators, out of breath and amused. His prey ran faster than he anticipated. The look of heart-racing fear was evident on her pretty face and apparent in her swift movements. He knew that by the time he'd gotten the next elevator ride up, she would already be locked away tightly in her apartment.

Yesterday he went back to his previous apartment to watch the crime scene people continue to examine and peak through his things. He was even fortunate enough to spot his lovely lady Josephine leading the pack. This time around there was a different man by her side, one that seemed to follow hot on her heels and breathe down her neck; even from his position on the roof across the street, he could see through his binoculars that the man was attracted to her.

The bastard.

Tired and annoyed by his slowness he retreated back to the shadows where his old Ford was hidden carefully from the watchful eye. He knew stalking after a seasoned detective wouldn't be easy, so he took special precautions. Being more than six feet tall and heavily built wasn't characteristics someone missed easily. He knew this and stayed out of the public eyes as much as possible. Being secretive was just as important if not more than drinking and eating on a daily basis. He'd knew they were on to his trail and were probably on to his every movement and action, just like all the detectives decades before.

Technology was better than it was decades before and disappearing was growing more and more difficult. Improving his method of torture and disposal was a constant challenge. Even his choice of people was growing harder. More and more people were wearing contacts that were artificially colored, thus making it harder to find people with naturally green eyes and blue eyes.

The eyes were the windows to one's soul. Admitting the emotion, expressing the sickness of the body and the purity of one's mind. Each eye told its own story, its own tale that intrigued its listener. Lighter colored ones always told their tell much willingly than the darker ones.

His lady Josephine held pretty hues of brown, one that seem to swirl with emotion. Every photo taken expressed different moods, each unique and different from the previous. Her intense eyes declared love, delicacy, passion and his most favorite, strength.

What he wouldn't give to loose himself in those sensational pools.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled the first photo he ever took of and caressed it. She awakened things he'd never felt before in all of his miserable days.

He'd sample her charms. If it was the last thing he would do.

XXXXX

_~The next morning~_

"Our man Tucker believes that the eyes speak to him," Russ announced while stirring sugar into his muddy mug of coffee. "I researched it last night,"

Jo sank her teeth into a fresh apple slice with smooth peanut butter and milled over this new deal of information. "So he keeps his victims eyes not for souvenirs but for them to speak to him?" She paused and swallowed. "Is there a name for this delusion?"

He shrugged and reached for the liquid creamer. "Not that I know of, but this condition does exist among a lot of people. I suppose drugs could be behind it too."

She smoothed peanut butter on to her next apple slice. "Drugs make people do a lot of crazy things but make eyeballs speak? I don't think so."

Russ came over to sit across from her with his breakfast of a blueberry muffin and coffee. Slowly he peeled away the liner with utter preciseness. "Then maybe he has a mental illness that gives him some sixth sense to be able to communicate with body parts? Or maybe he offers them up as offerings to his eye god."

"That's not funny Russ," Jo waved her butter peanut smeared knife at him. "This man could really have a problem."

"Just because he's hearing voices and seeing things doesn't give him the right go around snatching innocent people and torturing them," He tossed the muffin liner and bit into the treat. "What if I was to wake up one morning and hack up my neighbor because he's runt of a dog won't stop barking when I'm trying to sleep at night? Would my annoyance and lack of sleep justify me committing murder?"

She snickered at the thought. "No it doesn't."

"The same goes for in this case," He lifted his mug to his lips. "If he's looney, let him be behind bars and not out in the public."

She screwed on the peanut butter jar's top and stuffed it back into her lunch bag. From there she pulled out her nine-grain cheddar cheese and white turkey sandwich. As she lifted it to her mouth she noticed that Russ was intensely gazing at her. Huffing she sat it down and crossed her arms. "What is it now? Why are you staring at me?"

Russ eased his mug on the coaster with a chuckle. "There's something different about you Jo and I can't quite put my finger on it. First the snacking in the conference room during a case briefing and then your getting sick at a crime scene and now peanut butter and a Jonathan apples, a turkey and cheddar sandwich with milk for lunch. Not only that your hair is longer and you seem to have gained a bit of weight." He finished but quickly added when she frowned. "In a good way."

Jo spared a glance down to her widened thighs and her protruding mid section and her fuller breasts. She sighed inwardly and uncrossed her arms. Hooking a loose strand behind her ear she leaned forward. "People change Russ and good things happen."

He rubbed his chin and hummed. "Are those two twinkling pieces on your ring finger apart of those 'good things'?"

A ghost smile appear across her lips. "Yes it is,"

"So Tyler wasn't kidding about you getting married," he tilted his head while still rubbing his chin. "Interesting."

She hated when he started poking and prodding around for answers. It was none of his damn business. "Yes Russ, I've gotten married and have been happily for going on four years now."

"First Ellie? Now a husband?" he mocked, lift his mug. "What's next? A baby?"

She snickered and picked one half of her sandwich. With a mouthful she muttered. "You're so nosy,"

Russ sat down his mug and inched closer. "You're denying and laughing nervously which means," he looked around cautiously before saying in a whisper. "I'm right."

Feeling her appetite drop and her annoyance heighten she leaned forward and with a hiss of a whisper she said. "Keep your nose out of my business Russ and out of my life. The only thing that connects you to me is Tyler. Nothing else."

His eyes sparked flames. "I'm only worried about you Jo there's no need to be hostile. You've been off your game lately which leads me to wonder whats going on with you."

Jo picked pieces from her sandwich and popped them into her mouth. Chewing them over in a poor attempt to calm her growing temper she glanced back up to find Russ still intently staring at her with a growing smirk on his face. Wanting nothing more than to wipe the smile off his face she exhaled the breath she was knowingly holding and muttered, "Go ahead and say it,"

"Pregnant." He said in a tone that was knowing and mocking. "You're pregnant."

She began picking on the other half of her sandwich. "If you must know, yes I am pregnant. Now I would appreciate it if you didn't go around broadcasting to the whole world."

Russ's mouth hung open in response to his shock. Twice he attempted say something but not a sound would come out. Finally he managed to say sounding skeptical. "You're still able to have children? I thought tied your tubes after Tyler?"

Guilt instantly set in for her old lie. "My tubes were never tied, I took birth control."

Hurt crawled across the his face as it too coated his voice. "This man must be really something for you to quit taking birth control and have a child with. You and I tried for years before Tyler came along."

Jo chewed on her lower lips as she felt the tension in the room take on a new level. She didn't mean to rip open old wounds or start fresh fires. Nor did she mean to go down negative memory lane either. "After Tyler I went the route of birth control simply because didn't I want to have a hysterectomy. Our careers boomed and having any more children seemed a distance thought. Birth control seemed the best option at that time."

"This sounds like one of your many serenades to not wanting to be a stay-home mom," he concluded stiffly. "I was making more than enough money to comfortably support a family. There was no real need for you go out and work."

"It was always about you and what _you _wanted," She jabbed her finger in his direction. "We divorced because you're so selfish and self centered. You never thought of my wants and desires. Yes I wanted children, but I also wanted a career and a life. Being bound at home everyday with a baseball team of kids and tons of responsibilities wasn't something I wanted."

Veins stood tall against his skin in his forehead. Slowly he flicked his tongue over his lips before lifting his mug again. His eyes flickered with unreadable emotion."I suppose your husband now is everything I'm not."

Jo kneaded at her neck and huffed tiredly. Not having a full night's worth of sleep really was weighting on her. Not to mention the bitter chilling feeling of guilt that coursed through her system. She wasn't in the mood for any of this. Not now and not later. It had to end. "What we had then was special but it also wasn't meant to be. What I have know with Vivian is also special but is meant to be.

Russ drummed on the table with his long finger with a evident look of distaste.

She rolled in her lips and cleared her throat. "I love my husband and wouldn't trade him for the world. Not for you or anyone else. Once I thought the same about you."

He went to answer but paused when his phone a sounded from his belt clip. Not once waving in his stare he snatched it up and answered. After a couple of nods and grunts he replied."Yeah, we'll be right there."

Jo perked with attention to his tone and his intent expression. "What's going on?"

Russ shoved from the table, instantly grabbing his suit jacket. "We've got another body with Tucker's signature and it requires your attention."

A/N: I am soo sorry for the late chapters! Summer is being a meanie. More is to come. (:


	10. Chapter 10

_~Thirty minutes later~_

"Its a miracle that she even survived," The doctor informed, taking off his gloves and trashing them in the nearby bin. "A person who has fallen from a window should have more fatal inquiries than a few broken bones."

Jo didn't know whether to be relieved or disturbed by the news. The fact that the body she thought would be dead was yet alive and waiting to be processed wasn't settling well with her. "When will I be able to do a rape kit?"

The older man sighed deeply as if he'd been expecting the question since the moment she arrived. "I've taken liberties of collecting her clothing for you and ordering that she not be allowed to take a shower. But she should be awake now. I'll show you to her room."

Nodding she followed after the man down the busy corridor to the room where her victim was bed ridden. Nearing the door the doctor turned around with pursed lips and raised brows. "I suppose you're used to seeing horrid sights?"

Jo felt dread wash over her at the obvious warning in his tone. "Yes doctor, I am."

"Then you won't be too deeply disturbed," he muttered, opening the door and gesturing for her to enter. "When you're finished please let one of the nurses in the wing know."

She nodded in agreement and tipped into the gloomy, illuminated room with her case tight in hand. There laying on the bed was a motionless woman, bandaged and clothed by a thin hospital gown. Her heart skipped a beat when noticing all of the nasty bruises marring her exposed skin from head to toe. Over where her eyes would be lay a thick wrapped bandage. She instantly flinched at the sight.

Inching closer she slowly touched the railing at the foot of the bed. Just as she suspected, the woman jumped and attempted to scout away. Whimpering she turned her head and whined weakly. "W-Who are you?"

Jo felt her heart strings twist and clench. Hearing the broken voices always did her in. "My name is Detective Jo,"

The woman raised her head slightly as if to get a better look at her. "Why are you here?"

She nodded and showed her badge to prove it. "I'm here to preform a rape kit for evidence and get your statement,"

"What's a rape kit?"

Sitting down her case she pulled up the nearby chair and eased down it. Knowing that the woman couldn't see she still leaned forward."Its where I collect samples of things from your body that could have been transferred when you were attacked. Pictures are also taken of your injuries too."

She licked her lips and plopped her head against the pillow. "What do you need for me to do?"

Jo opened her case and grabbed the small notepad and pen. "To first tell me your name and your age."

"My name is Cassie Wilson and I'm thirty-two," She answered, turning her head to the side.

She jotted down the note quickly and glanced back to the woman who began to heavily pant as if she was crying. Pocketing her notepad she reached for her camera and stood to her feet. She knew that the entire process would take longer due to the woman's broken arm and ribs. And of course her inability to see and fully respond to her instructions.

Heavy sympathy weighed on her shoulders while raw fury brewed in her core.

Abraham Tucker was behind this poor woman's pain and her blindness.

Sickness or not, the monster needed to be stopped.

XXXXX

_~Two hours later, back at the lab~_

Jo unfolded the ripped and tatted clothing for the evidence and spread it on the florescent table. She'd just gotten back from the hospital after fully processing Cassie and getting her statement. And ever

since then she'd been shaken up by the things that the woman revealed. She felt sick to her stomach when listening to the entire story.

Shriving she unfolded the pants and began searching through the pockets. From there she found a pair of keys, spare change, bobby pins and a crinkled photo. Frowning she stretched the picture and held it to the light only to gasp and drop it.

It was a photograph of her.

"Oh my God," She stepped back as if it the picture was dripping in poison. She blinked twice, hoping that it was just her imagination playing games with her. It couldn't be possible. Pinching it by the corners she glared at it closely.

The picture was taken when she was at Tucker's apartment, the first crime scene. She was looking away in the far distance, apparently distracted and unaware of her distance audience clicking pictures. She wondered how many more of these there were exactly.

The creepy presence that loomed when she was at the crime scene and at her apartment both yesterday and early that morning when coming home wasn't a fragment of her imagination or her hallucinating from being sleep deprived. No it was a alarming reality.

Someone was following her. Stalking her.

That someone may very well be Abraham Tucker.

Chills prickled over her skin as her stomach churned with anxiety. Drooping her lids she gripped the table and hung her head. Nausea seemed to grasp on to the opportune moment and peak its ugly head. Prying her eyes open she spotted both Mac and Sheldon standing in the doorway looking at her with concerned expressions.

Sheldon was the first to come forward and speak. "Jo you feeling alright?"

Her hand dropped from the table. "No I'm not."

Instantly switching from the concerned friend to the inquiring doctor, he felt her forehead and then her neck. "You're not running a fever. Are you feeling faint?"

She licked her lips and bobbed her head. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Mac quickly stepped forward while jerking on his lab coat; directly he intervened and said. "Why don't you go ahead and take off for your lunch break I'll take it from here."

For once in her life she didn't feel like arguing. Peeling off her gloves and pulling off her lab coat she quickly hung it on the rack before heading for the door. Though as she neared it she stopped and offered a drawn sigh. Slowly she twisted around to face Sheldon who still wore his expression of utter concern. Later she would pull him aside and spill her tell-tale secret.

XXXXX

_~Early Evening, Mac's office~_

"You do know what this mean don't you?" Mac held the bagged photograph between his fingers.

Jo slid rings individually from each of her fingers before freely flexing them. She knew what being under the radar of a serial killer meant. This wasn't a new ball game. "No more field work."

"That's the best option to keep you out of harms way," he gazed at her, clearly with safety in mind. "You're better off here than outside, in the heat with everyone else. You'll also have a better chance of eating on time and resting when you need to with out people looking at you sideways or constantly questioning you."

Was she that transparent? Did her weight gain and continual state of snacking really give her away more so than a outlined hickey? And here she was thinking that keeping quiet about her pregnancy and staying focused on her work was the best idea. Apparently not. "Mac I am really that noticeable?"

His intent blue orbs clouded with confusion. "What do you mean _noticeable?_"

She pouted. "You know with me being pregnant and all? I am acting odd?"

Mac's jaw twitched as if he was holding back a grin. "Funny you should say that because Russ came earlier and asked if I knew you were pregnant."

She just knew she was going to punch that man square in the face. "What did you say?"

"I simply told him that I was aware and that there was no need for him to worry and put up a fuss," he answered firmly clasping his fingers together. His brow rouse. "And boy does he know how to put up a fuss."

She snickered. "Well I appreciate you not telling everyone Mac."

"I figure when you're ready to tell you will," he shrugged. "Its not my place to say anything unless its absolutely necessary."

"Well I suppose when I can't hide behind jackets and larger shirts anymore it will be necessary," She joked, slapping her knee. "Before you know it I'm gonna start wobbling around like a penguin with swollen ankles and fingers."

"That will be a sight to see," His voice carried evident amusement.

She shook her head at the thought and focused her attention to the case. "Did you get any thing from Cassie Wilson's clothing?"

Mac playful manner instantly dropped and was replaced by pure professional stance. "Traces of semen match to Tucker and debris that was transferred from to her clothes when hitting the ground."

Flashbacks of images of the Cassie whimpering and sobbing came to mind."This innocent woman will be blind for the rest of her life. She will never get to see her baby girl grow up into a beautiful young woman. She will never get to experience the light of day or see her own reflection. All because a delusional sick and twisted miserable human being."

"We'll get this guy Jo," he reassured firmly.

Jo shoved from her chair, anger coiling close beneath her skin; threatening to spur though the pores. She folded her arms over her mid-section, embracing herself. "Weeks have gone by and the only thing we have is bodies, tons of evidence and now a blind woman who is traumatized. No matter that she has no eyes to see, she will always have nightmares of this monster attacking her in her mind's eye." She whirled around, frowning and near foaming at the mouth. "And for some reason unknown to me, I'm in his radar."

Mac left his seat and neared where she stood. "You've seen him haven't you?"

"Someone was in the garage of my apartment building." She paused, tilted her head and rubbed her temples. "He chased me from my truck all the way to the elevators."

Grabbing her forearm he whirled her around to face him. Slightly he shook her and said."Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

A wave of dizziness swirled heavily over her. "Didn't seem necessary. Plus I had my gun."

"You know better than any body that a single pistol won't stop a predator that has a strong intent. You were by yourself and could have been overpowered. This isn't nothing to play with."

Jo laid her hands on his chest and pushed back to gain a professional distance. "I refuse to walk around with my head glued to the side because I'm 'afraid'. I will not back down."

"Even if your life is in the balance?"

She narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils. Boldly she muttered. "My life is always in the balance. Each and every time I roll out of bed in the morning. This job alone puts my life in danger each time I set foot in its door."

"You'll be safer if you have some one watching your back and is within ear shot," he tried a different approach.

She felt like kicking and screaming. "Yeah sure and then when that isn't enough you'll suggest that a plain clothes man bunk out in my guest room until this case is over?"

"No I would suggest you and your family move temporarily until this case is solved," Mac corrected firmly. "Since Tucker obviously knows where you live. Him chasing you from your vehicle is only the start. You have no idea what he'll do next."

Jo sagged her shoulders, fatigued from the long day and from the current discussion. She was in desperate need of a cat nap. "Is there anything else you need me to do before my shift is over?"

He shook his head. "Other than a few sheets of paperwork,"

"More homework," she snorted bluntly.

"You know Jo if you need to go home you don't have to ask," He patted her shoulder before going back to his desk. "Its been a long two days."

She frowned touched the glass frame of the door with her finger tip. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

XXXXX

_~Later that night~_

"How was work?" Vivian asked yanking off his loosened tie and throwing it to the side.

Jo exited the bathroom clad in only her thin night gown with her hair messy in a bun. "Disturbing, eventful, frustrating."

He frowned while unbuttoning his shirt. "The common three huh?"

"And to top them off I've finally been assigned desk duty," She muttered, swatted away his hand and did the honor of removing his shirt and then moving to his bottoms. "No more field work."

"Sweetheart its for the best,"

She sighed and jerked his slacks own his narrow hips. "For myself and the baby. Yes I know but that's not the only reason I was given lab arrest so early,"

He stilled from stepping out of his pants. "Don't tell me its because of the case too?"

"My picture was found in one of the victim's pocket after she was attacked," Jo ran her hands over his smooth chiseled chest. "It was most likely planted by the killer."

His hands fell to her hips, giving them a slight squeeze. "So he's after you now?"

"Don't know that for sure," Jo shrugged, pushing him backward on to the bed and afterward straddling his waist. Leaning forward she kissed the spot below his ear. "But Mac's not taking any chances."

Vivian grunted. "I wouldn't either."

She didn't answer, but instead moved to trailing kisses on his neck to up to jaw until finally giving in and taking his lips. Instantly he deepened the kiss and roamed his hands down her back and over her sheer covered ass. His tongue pushed passed her teeth and tangled with hers as he thrust upward.

"It's been a spell since we've engaged like this," she breathed climbing off briefly to tug down his remaining bottoms. Once they were discarded on the floor she straddled him once more, linking herself intimately; causing them both to moan. It indeed had been a while.

"Too long," he agreed with a smirk and closed lids.

She began rocking her hips slowly, working up a rhythm that would make their union last. Closing her eyes she allowed her over-work brain a pause as she let waves of tingling pleasure take over. It wasn't long before Vivian sat against the headboard and took the lead. He was mindful of her belly and made sure not to jolt her too much with his movements.

Suddenly there was a the shattering sound of a glass pierced through the air, causing them both to still and glance in the direction it came from.

"That sounded like it was in Jack's room." She climbed off him and hurried from the bed. Grabbing pair of discarded yoga pants she yanked them on and sprinted down the hall to her son's room where she found Ellie holding a now crying Jack. She could see that there was a tiny cut on his exposed leg.

"I saw someone' running down the fire escape," Ellie whispered, holding Jack's head closer against her neck. "I didn't get a good look at them."

Jo swallowed hard as she eyed all the glass and then to the blowing curtains. She twisted around to turn on the light only to pause when hearing another roar of breaking glass. This time it sounded like it came from her bedroom. "I want you to take him into the bathroom and lock the door behind you."

"Mom what's-" she tried.

"Do what I say Ellie!" She snapped.

The teenager flinched and quickly ran from the room into the bathroom where she shut and locked the door. With her heart racing she went back to her room to find a hole in the window and a brick laying on the floor. Vivian was clad in his previous slacks, holding in his hand her spare gun.

He came forward and touched her arm. "Are the kids alright?"

She nodded and glanced at the window. "Someone's out there."

"Yeah," he growled, looking at the brick on the floor. "Tall man with a ponytail; couldn't see his face. He's gone."

Jo closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she was unknowingly holding. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She regretted her earlier words with Mac.


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you lost your mind?" Max threw his hands in the air, frustrated and utterly upset. "Why the hell would you vandalize a cop's apartment? Knowing she was going to be inside?!"

Abraham gently plucked away the piece of glass stuck in his arm. He dabbed the wound with peroxide. "The plan was to kidnap her,"

"Oh yeah toss a few bricks through her windows, climb inside and grab her before she has the chance to react. Drag her to your truck without anyone noticing and drive away as if nothing happened." he grabbed his arm and began wrapping it. "That's one brilliant plan Abraham,"

"Then what would you have done Max since you're such an expert?" Abraham spat bitterly, snatching away his bandaged arm.

Max eyes lit up as a devilish-grin spread across his face. "I would have figured out her entire family's schedule before charging into her apartment. When is her house totally empty? what time does she leave for work in the morning? Which route does she take and how long does it take?" He paused for a moment to power on his computer. "Key details and carefully planning will making taking your leading lady a lot easier than just going in for the kill."

"That takes time," he answered firmly.

"Information is much more easier to come by nowadays," he stated bluntly, logging into his system. "If you know the right people who know a thing or two you could get everything you need to know with a few touch of buttons."

Abraham fell silent as he began to ponder this new approach. Maybe if he went about it Max's way he would have a better outcome than last night. It would take more time but he was willing to wait if it meant he would get his hand on Josephine. "Alright," he reached into his pants pocket. "How much its gonna cost me?"

"Four hundred and a front row seat to watch her scream," he chuckled, typing furiously on his keyboard.

XXXX

_~Two hours, later, The hotel~_

"Mommy that hurts!" Jack struggled against in his mother's grasp

Jo grimaced as she dabbed at the cut on his leg. She knew it strung but she didn't want the open wound to get infected. Especially since it was cut by contaminated glass. "Baby, I have to do this so your boo boo will get better."

The young boy nodded and buried his face into her bosom. His small fingers gripped tight onto her shirt as she continued with the cotton swab. She knew he was scared from the night's surprising events and would probably be jumpy for a while. Heck, everyone was bound to be edgy for the next few hours. Especially Vivian.

Ellie appeared in the doorway of the bathroom with a napkin full of cookies and a milk carton. Her usually calm face was colored with unease and a bit of anger. "I brought Jack a snack," she pulled a fold of napkin away to reveal chocolate chip cookies. "Figured he would be a little hungry."

Jo gently patted on a bandage while pressing a kiss to Jack's head. "All done,"

Taking that as her cue, Ellie handed her brother the bundle of cookies. "Here you go little buddy."

"Yum," he munched on the treat happily, uncaring of the crumbs falling everywhere.

Jo wanted to smile at the sight but couldn't quite bring herself to do so. She was literally running on pure fumes and adrenaline. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep to her heart's content and never wake up. Although she knew that after tonight's events no one was going to get any real rest.

"Who is this guy mom?" Ellie finally spoke up, her voice near a whisper and trembling.

She shifted Jack to a more comfortable position and sighed tiredly. She was sick of all the questions about Abraham Tucker and how he was connected to her. "A sick and delusional man whose all of a sudden taken with me."

She stared blankly at the floor, dark curls curtaining around her face. "One moment I'm in my bed chatting with Demi, the next I hear glass breaking and Jack screaming so pitifully. My heart was thudding against my chest when I saw the silhouette through the drapes."

Jo hugged Jack closer to her body, feeling a chill crawling at her spine."I thought you said you didn't get a good look-"

"I didn't actually see him but I saw his shadow and heard his heavy breathing. I thought he was going climb in and hurt us." Ellie glanced up, her eyes glassy with tears. "I was so afraid that all I could do was hold on to Jack."

The fear in her voice was enough to make her stomach churn. Easing Jack down on his feet, she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

Ellie snaked her arms around her mother's waist, burring her face against her shoulder. "I'm afraid that man will come here too and try to hurt us again."

Jo closed her eyes and let go of the breath she was unknowingly holding. "There's policemen outside standing guard both outside and on the street. Anyone looking to us harm will have get through them first."

"Think they'll want some cookies and milk?" She asked, pulling out their embracing. "You know to get them through the night?"

"Certainly won't hurt to ask." she chuckled "Though I think coffee will better instead of milk."

XXXXX

_~The next morning~_

"This is uncalled for," Vivian muttered, gearing the truck in park and turning to his wife. "Very uncalled for."

Jo readjusted her badge and checked for her gun. Her morning was already turning sour and to top things off they all had to be escorted by a plain clothes man to each of their destinations. It wasn't anything new to her and Ellie but to Vivian who was a victim of her high profiled career, wasn't warming up to the idea of being watched by police officers. No matter how many ways she tried to convince him that it was for the best he still wasn't pleased or lifted from his dampened demeanor.

"It's only temporary Vivian," she managed to say without growling. "Only until Tucker is put behind bars for good."

"And how long will that be? He's obviously been doing this for years without getting caught. Why isn't your team scouting the streets for this bastard?"

She wondered the very same thing. "We'll get through this, I can't promise how but we will, I am sure of that much."

Vivian's star like eyes bored into her own as if they were searching for an ounce of uncertainty or lack of confidence. Leaning closer, he snaked his hand to her nape and began gently massaging with his fingers. It took the edge off the building tension in her neck but it didn't totally relax her as it normally would. As if he sensed her very thoughts, his fingers fell from their ministrations. Frowning he checked his watch and groaned. "I've better get going,"

Jo shook herself from the daze that she manged to slip into and opened the door. "Have a good day Vivian. I love you."

"I love you too Jo," he smiled earnestly. "See you tonight,"

She was left on the curb with her shoulders slumped and her stomach churning with dread. There were times like these she wished she wasn't an investigator, never joined the bureau and never knew that sick serial killers existed. As much as she wished, nothing would ever reverse the decades of her life or the decisions she made. Catching killers and evil doers was apart of her job and apart of who she was.

Abraham Tucker may have gotten passed the system once, but he sure wasn't going to again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello Readers, sorry for the late update! Between school, life and just existing, I haven't had the time to update on my story. In this chapter, I've moved along with the time and of course the pending case with Tucker. There's also more Jo/Vivian involved with the pregnancy.

All mistakes are mine.

_~Two and a half months Later~_

Jo folded her arms and let out a weary sigh. She was annoyed that she couldn't have a decent cup of coffee or enjoy a greasy bacon cheese burger, with French fries without experiencing heartburn. She had to take it easy with her intake of salt, because of her blood pressure and having swollen ankles. She constantly craved salt sea and vinegar chips with sour cream. She couldn't sleep on her back like she wanted anymore because she was beginning to feel the slight pressure in her lower back, and she could no longer button any of her pants, or wear any of her underwear. Bras were a lost thought as her breasts grew larger and heavier. Her daily attire was yoga pants and oversized sweaters and maxi dresses with cardigans.

She was beginning to feel fat even though she'd only so far gained only ten pounds, which according to Ellie was only in the cosmetically important parts of her body. Her doctor insisted that she could take part in low impact exercising, like walking on the treadmill or yoga. But it just wasn't the same as a jogging, or lifting weights to keep her body firm and toned. She was never a fan of yoga since she wasn't the most flexible person in world. And she could only tolerate walking on a treadmill for so long before it drove her crazy.

Vivian, who was supportive through it all, never commented on her looks. With the experience of her previous pregnancy and the advice of his sister, he knew not try to change her mind on her current impression of herself. Instead he made it his business to make sure he told her she was beautiful and that she still made his heart skip a beat. Still she couldn't quite understand how he could still be turned on by her. It was a mystery to her sharp mind.

Tomorrow was Vivian's birthday and she had no idea what she would do or get him. She knew he was easy to please and would be happy with whatever she got him, but that still didn't stop her from stressing. It wasn't like she could put her sexiest lingerie on and have a platter of aphrodisiacs waiting without feeling embarrassed. She could still cook him his favorite meal and bake him a cake. Still that left her wondering what to get him for a gift. Her thought process was soon interrupted as her stomached growled.

"Time to eat little one," She pushed from her desk, heading for the break room.

XXXX

_~The next day~_

"You're son is so darling," A woman knelt low before the young boy. "What's his name?"

"Jack," Jo grinned, noting how her son was shying away from the woman's attention. She touched his face. "Say hi Jack,"

Jack tipped his head and waved, before looking at the ground again.

The woman chuckled and stood up facing Jo while offering her hand. "Darcy,"

"Jo," She gave her extended hand a firm squeeze before releasing it. She took a moment to survey the woman's flawless features. Flawless sun- kissed skin that had neither mark blemish. She had full lips that were coated in a shade of pink that matched the flowers in her dress and the flashy flower in her hair. Her hair was chin length, a choppy bob that showed off her elegant neck. Her thin eyebrows were arched over her almond shaped eyes, giving her a sassy expression. She was a tall slender woman, towering her by a good three inches. She wore her dress well, dainty waist with soft hips that was finished with toned legs. She couldn't imagine why this woman needed a cosmetic appointment scheduled. The woman was gorgeous.

"Jo is a pretty name," Darcy flashed a tight lipped smile that look practiced and glanced down to her swollen belly with a knowing expression. "How many weeks are you?"

"Twenty-two," she answered giving her belly a rub.

Darcy continued grinning. "It won't be long before the bundle of joy will be here. Do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet," she shook her head. "My next doctor appointment I will,"

Darcy nodded seeming to be satisfied with her answers. She adjusted her purse strap and then her dress before asking. "Are you hoping for another boy or a girl?"

Jo glanced down to her son who was now looking at the woman with a curious expression. At that moment he looked very much like her when she was focusing on evidence. "Either is fine with me. I'll love him or her just the same."

Darcy nodded but remained silent as she eased back into her chair. She checked her nails and then her teeth before freshening up her makeup. It wasn't long before the young assistant known as Beth called her name for her appointment.

Jo found herself chuckling when Jack finally relaxed once they were alone. She leaned and kissed his cheek, before pulling out a small baggie of green grapes. They were supposed to be taking Vivian to lunch for his birthday, but it was taking it a little longer than expected. She knew it was a busy week for him, but decided to surprise him for lunch anyway.

"Melody can you watch Jack for me while I run to the bathroom?" She asked the young receptionist.

"Sure thing," Melody stood and came from around the desk. "I'll be happy to."

Jo moved quickly down the corridor to the restrooms. She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping once she relieved herself. She felt as if the entire world was lifted from her shoulders, or better her bladder. After washing her hands, she gave her reflect a thoughtful look. She'd taken the time to fix her air, nothing too fancy but better than her usually messy ponytail. A few loose ironed curls She retired her comfy oversized T-shirt for a sheer blue tunic with a matching lace camisole and a pair of maternity jeans. She even put on a little makeup and her favorite hoop earrings for the finishing touches. Earlier that morning she'd thought she looked presentable, and even a little fashionable. Now she wasn't sure how she looked.

She left her reflection behind to make a quick exit out of the restroom and back down the corridor. She could hear muffled chatter coming from the walls, a woman's voice that sounded much like Darcy's. It wasn't right for her to eavesdrop but her curiosity thought different. She eased closer to the wall, and heightened her attention to the ongoing conversation. After a couple of minutes, she confirmed the conversation was carried on by Darcy and her husband. Although, the nature of the conversation wasn't one she expected.

"_It's good to see you again Vivian, it's been so, so long" _

'_Thirteen years isn't too long Darcy"_

"_For lovers it is," _

"_What we had years ago is history. I've moved on."_

"_You call turning into a womanizer moving on? Please, that was a sign that you clearly missed me."_

Jo frowned, but tipped closer to the door, and leaned an ear toward it. She was careful not to let her earring tap the door.

"_Darcy don't start,"_

"_Vivian, you're the one who left me when I was pregnant with our child."_

"_You pushed me away"_

"_You chose your career over building a life with me."_

"_That isn't true Darcy and you know it."_

"_I know that I cried every night after I miscarried. I cried alone."_

"_I tried to be there for you, I even came back and you still pushed me away."_

"_I pushed you away because you were only there to feel sorry for me."_

"_Darcy why come here bringing up the past?"_

"_I realized how even after all these years after all the meaningless relationships, I am still in love with you, and I want the chance to make us work again."_

Jo felt her stomach churn and then drop; she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She stood dumbfounded, trying to figure out whether to be mad or sadden. Before she could make a getaway, the door opened up to reveal a teary eyed Darcy and an upset Vivian.

She felt like a deer caught in front of headlights.

XXXX

"Sweetheart," Vivian covered the distance between them, not caring if he had an audience.

She continued to stand dumbfounded as she glazed at her husband and then to the woman who she met less than thirty minutes before. "I have to go."

"Please Jo wait!" He tried to catch her arm but failed as she jerked it away.

"I'm going home," She said harshly turning on her heel, heading towards the waiting room with her attentions on getting Jack and leaving before she exploded. She wanted to avoid making a big scene. Then she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what she getting ready to do. She'd told Jack that he would get to eat lunch with his daddy on his birthday. She bowed her head and let out a steady breath to focus her racing thoughts. Running a hand through her hair she turned to face her husband who was clearly panicked.

"Our son's waiting to have lunch with you," She all but hissed the sentence.

Vivian pursed his lips while looking the direction of the waiting room. He glanced behind him to Darcy who was standing not far from them, appearing shocked. Giving a heavy sigh, he pressed forward to his son who happily wrapped his arms around him when he approached.

Jo turned towards the woman who remained quiet, as she too watched the scene unfolded before her eyes. She couldn't help but burn with anger as she thought of the woman begging for another chance with Vivian. She must have ignored the wedding band on his finger or missed it all together. Either way, the woman had nerve showing up the way she did, on his birthday of all days.

The day was definitely not turning out as she had planned.


	13. Chapter 13

All Mistakes Are Mine

_~Two hours later, at the lab~_

"Oh my goodness Jo, what are you doing here?" Lindsay happily embraced her friend. "Today's your day off."

Jo returned her friend's warm hug, "I just finished having lunch with Vivian, and this was on the way home."

The young woman, loosened her hold just a bit to give her friend a knowing look. "Dressed up I see? Must have been a date with the hubby?"

"Today's Vivian's Birthday," She sighed thinking of the tense lunch with her husband and son. "Jack wanted to eat chicken tenders, and have chocolate malts with his Daddy."

"Where's the little man anyway?"

"With Mac," She nodded toward her boss's office.

Lindsay kept her arm around her friend's shoulder. "So how are you Jo?"

Jo knew that her fellow CSI and closet friend didn't miss a beat. There was no use in lying or brushing off what was bothering her. " Can we talk in my office?"

"Sure." Lindsay began in that direction silently. They rounded the glass corridors, passing many colleagues that offered short smiles and quick waves. It wasn't long before they were seated in the confines of Jo's office.

Jo closed the door before easing into the nearest chair. She met her friend's expectant look and huffed. "I met Vivian's previous love."

Lindsay frowned. "What do you mean previous love?"

"The woman that turned him into a womanizer, his first love," Jo stared at her sandals and pedicured feet.

"How did this happen?"

"Earlier at his office. Apparently she scheduled an appointment to beg him to take her back and to pick up where they broke off." She closed her eyes, hearing the conversation echo in her head.

"Today on his Birthday?" Lindsay's voice rouse a notch. She was beginning to sound angry. "Does she know you're his wife?"

Jo thew her arms in the air. "No, not that I know of...she knows I'm in his life now and that Jack's his son. She glared at the ceiling. "And that I'm pregnant with his next child of course."

"What did Vivian do?" Lindsay arched an brow while crossing her arms.

"Nothing," She shrugged. "I mean I overheard them talking, and he wasn't exactly welcoming her with open arms."

"So, didn't tell...what's her name?" She paused in mid-sentence.

"Darcy," she answered slowly.

"Okay, so he didn't tell Darcy, that he's happily married?"

"He told her that he's moved on and what they had is in the past." she slumped her shoulders, suddenly feeling tired."I guess he didn't have the chance."

"So let me get this straight, this Darcy woman comes out of the wood works on Vivian's Birthday of all days, asking for him to take her back?"

"She says after all the meaningless relationships, she's still in love with him and wants another chance." Jo recounted the woman's words.

Lindsay remained quiet as she thoroughly thought over her friend's current ordeal. She knew that Vivian loved Jo very much. Everyone could see the obvious devotion in his eyes whenever he was in Jo's presence. It wasn't something that could be easily mistaken or faked."Did he at least try to explain?"

She shook her head. "No, but I suspect he wants to later tonight,"

"Will you listen?"

Jo shifted in the chair, feeling a tad uncomfortable. "I owe him to do so, since there is a lot he's left me in the dark about. I've never heard of this 'serious' past relationship with Darcy."

Lindsay brows shot upward. "So you had no idea of this woman's existence until today?"

She nodded.

"How serious was this relationship?"

"They had a baby together," Jo answered slowly, gauging her friends reaction before continuing. "But she miscarried."

"Oh." Lindsay leaned backward in her seat. "That adds a whole new angle to the problem."

She nodded again. "It was also in the beginning of Vivian's career,"

"We both know how it is to be caught up in the limelight," Lindsay chuckled knowingly. "Sweeps you off your feet while sweeping the ones you care about out of the picture."

"Well from the little I heard it seems that Darcy didn't appreciate that very much and pushed Vivian away,"

"How long ago was this?"

"Thirteen years," Jo replied wiggling her toes in her thong sandals.

Lindsay pursed her lips. "That's more than enough time to get over heartbreak and move on, I think."

"Apparently that's what pushed Vivian to being a Womanizer," she replied bitterly, "Trying to fill a gaping void."

"A gaping void that you've filled completely," she assured, covering her friend's hand with her own. "Because of you he's no longer a womanizer."

Jo lips tipped slightly at her friend's comforting words. "Lindsay, I'm not angry with him for not telling me about Darcy or the child they lost. I'm just..." She trailed off as tried to find the right word for what she was feeling but found none."I don't know what I am."

"Insecure," Lindsay said quietly, giving her hand a squeeze. "Something that's perfectly normal."

"Well I shouldn't be," she shot back ignoring the tears welling in her eyes. It was clearly the hormones acting out. "It's not like I caught them having sex or anything in that nature,"

The younger woman glanced at her friend who was struggling to control her tears. She understood the fears she was currently fighting against. She also understood that in order to get past them was to accept them for what they were and not let it consume you. "Talk to Vivian, and listen to what he has to say. This past relationship was obviously something that pained him for a time."

Jo fell silent as she let her friend's words sink in. She hadn't looked at the current situation that away. She was so busy fuming that she totally blocked out her husband and what he might be feeling. She could only imagine how hard it must have been to see the person who you loved once upon a time and cherished with all of your heart. Someone who pushed you away and eventually broke your heart and left you to pick up the piece the best way you knew how. Although the little sad insecure side of her peered her head and asked. "What if he still loves her? Loves her enough to want to try and pick up where they left off all those years ago?"

"Leave behind the family he's gained?" Lindsay frowned deeply. "Not a chance, he loves _you_, Jack, and Ellie way too much for him to just toss you away for something that could have been. He's better than that."

"The first love is always the hardest to get over," she whispered sadly.

"But it is possible," Lindsay added with a small smile. "Vivian loves you more than he loves himself. You are the love of his life. If that wasn't so he would have stayed around and married you."

Jo felt a smile tug at her lips. "It does take a special someone to deal with the likes of me,"

Lindsay offered a chuckle. "Yes, yes it does,"

She stood from the once comfortable chair to stretch her arms far above her head. After working the stiffness from her limbs she turned to her friend and embraced her. "Thank you Linds"

The younger woman returned the hug, "That's what friends are for,"

XXXX

Jo twisted the timer dial to her intended setting before placing it aside and sliding her cake pans into the awaiting oven. From there she went busily about preparing the rest of dinner. The menu was to be oven baked catfish fillets, with homemade fries and a fresh tossed leafy salad that was topped with sliced cucumbers, three different color bell peppers, cherry tomatoes, and slices of purple onions. To drink would be fresh squeezed lemonade with whole strawberries and lime slices. The cake was to be a two layer red velvet cake with real cream cheese frosting. She'd gotten the recipe from her mother-in-law. Next to peach cobbler, red velvet cake was Vivian's favorite dessert.

During the course of preparing the batter for the catfish, Ellie came in from school and went about with helping where ever she could with the meal. She took the liberties of washing, peeling and slicing thin the potatoes before preparing the deep frier. Afterward she rinsed the limes, removed the peel and sliced them into wedges. She also rinsed the strawberries and cut away the leaves and cores, readying them to join the finished limes in the fridge. Once the deep frier was hot and ready, she dumped the potato slices into the oil and allowed them to turn into crispy fries.

After working into busy silence, the teenager dried off her hands and turned to her mother with an knowing frown. "What's the matter Mom? You're being a little too quiet,"

"There's just a lot on my mind sweetheart," She answered quietly, tucking the rebellious stray curls behind her ear. "That's all."

Ellie noted the faraway look in her mother's expressive brown eyes. She knew better than to just take her mother's 'vague explanation'. "Something happened today didn't it?"

She recalled the earlier conversations she overheard and the one she had with Lindsay. "Nothing too serious, I'm just over thinking it like I do everything else."

"But it's still serious enough that's bothering you," She added curtly. "I can see it,"

Jo closed her eyes an steadied her breath. She'd forgotten how inquisitive her daughter had become. "It's something between Vivian and I."

Her brows furrowed but she nodded, getting the message clearly. "Okay,"

Jo pressed a kissed to her daughter's forehead before continuing on with breading the fish fillet. She wanted dinner finished by the time Vivian returned home. She didn't want today's little encounter to totally spoil his entire day. He still deserved to enjoy himself after all. Being completely angry at him for something he had no control over was overreacting on her part. She knew better to let something like this cause her to question Vivian's love for her. As she promised Lindsay, she would listen to him. Whole heartily and not jump to conclusions. Not only was it not fair but it was childish.

As the timer on the counter rang, she pushed back her inner thoughts, vowing not to revisit them until later, and tended to the finished cake. Just as she eased in the breaded fish fillets in the oven, and set the timer again, she heard Vivian's rich baritone voice, greeting their son who undoubtedly was squeezing the blood from his legs in a death grip of a hug.

Peaking beyond the breakfast bar, she locked eyes with Vivian who came forward with Jack following hot on his heels. She felt her heart flutter at his calm, confident demeanor as he stood at close proximity to her. Leaning forward he brushed his lips with hers in a kiss that was brief but enough to send little shocks to her toes. She realized for the first time in a while, that it was almost impossible to stay upset when he kissed her like that.

XXXXX

Dinner went as planned, conversations flowed with out hindrance. Vivian ate his fill, ravenously, as did Ellie. For herself she indulged in the the fries with melted cheese. Topics ranged from embarrassing past birthday gifts to some to new movies that were coming out soon. It wasn't long before they gathered the presents, sang happy birthday and cut into the double layer velvet cake that Ellie and Jack helped frost.

After the table and kitchen was clean, with dishes washed and put away, Vivian sat down to watch Spiderman three with the kids, while she sat quietly nursing a mug of hot chocolate with her feet propped. Every so often, Vivian would cast a meaningful glance in her direction, assessing her well-being. Each time, she felt herself becoming more antsy at the tension that was growing more obvious between them. She hadn't decided whether the tension was the good kind or the bad.

The movie came to an end when Jack was sound asleep in his big sister's lap. Expertly Ellie situated the sleeping child to rest on her shoulder and pushed to her feet without a struggle. Sleepily he snugged closer, wrapping his arms around her neck, as she carried him to his bedroom.

Vivian was the first to break the thick settled silence. "Thank you for tonight," he paused for a moment, seeming to gauge her reactions before continuing. "And for taking me to lunch with Jack."

She nodded, noticing his slight hesitation. "Its was my pleasure. It's not everyday we both get eat lunch with him."

His star-like green eyes were raging with emotions as he looked at her. He rouse and came to stand before her, offering his hand. Without question, she took it firmly, and allowed him to help her up from the recliner. He lead them down the hallway to their bedroom, where he quietly, closed the door giving them complete privacy. Turning to face her, Vivian raked his fingers through his already tussled curls and blew out a steady breath.

"Jo you must know that I had no idea that Darcy was going to show up as she did today," He said quietly, as he stared at her. "Her name wasn't even the same on appointment list,"

Her brows rouse at the last part, "You mean she used a different name in coming to see you?" she paused and offered a sarcastic laugh. The woman was desperate."Really?"

He nodded. "It said, Darcy Jones. I didn't give it any other thought other than I had a new patient who wanted a consultation for a nose job."

"Uh huh," her smile vanished for her next upcoming question. "How did you feel when you saw it was her and not someone else?"

"Shocked," He frowned, as he recalled his earlier reaction. "I couldn't believe it was really her. I thought I was dreaming at first. This is the first time I've seen Darcy in nearly fourteen years. Not since we broke up."

She didn't doubt the truth in his words or his reaction. "After she lost the baby?"

Vivian flinched as if he'd been splashed with ice water. His eyes dropped down to her swollen belly and then came to met her eyes. Slowly he said. "Yes a month or so after she miscarried we went our separate ways."

"How long were you together?"

He sighed, glaring at the ceiling. "Three years. I had just finished college and was starting out in my practice as a plastic surgeon. I was knee deep, working on team and then gradually working up to my owning my own business. But I made time for our relationship, I did everything I could to make sure there was a balance between her and my career. For a while that was enough."

She could hear bitterness sticking to his words. But she remained silent and allowed him to continue.

"She wanted to get married when she found out that she was pregnant. But I wasn't ready to commit until I was certain that I would be able to support her and the baby. So she fell under the impression that I didn't want to marry her because I didn't love her. So she pushed me away, claiming to want nothing more to do with me."

Jo frowned deeply. "She wasn't going to let you in the baby's life?"

He shook his head. "She moved out and back home with her family. I didn't hear from her for months. My sister, who kept in touch with Darcy was the one keep me up to date with was going on with Darcy. She also was the one to tell me when she lost the baby. I remember feeling my stomach drop and my throat close up at the news. I couldn't get to Albany fast enough."

The choked sound in his voice was made Jo wrap her arms around her husband's waist, in effort to comfort him. She snaked a hand to rest against his neck and bring him as close as she could. "Oh Vivian I am so sorry,"

Vivian's strong arms and encircled her frame, securing her against his body. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I stayed with her, offering all the comfort that I could. Darcy was the one to end it, claiming that there nothing left between us to hold on to. Said it was best if we moved on with our lives." He paused for a moment, as if to compose himself. "So I did."

She eased her hand from his neck down his chest. She placed it over his heart. "You loved her," It wasn't a question.

"I loved her then," he answered truthfully. He covered the hand on his chest with his own. "But I didn't love her like I love _you._ I look back now and realize that I loved her but I wasn't _ in love _with her. I suppose if we did get married, we would have still grown apart and later divorced. I'm sorry that we lost a child together, but I'm not sorry that we're no longer together. Once I thought different but I know better now."

Jo felt a smile tug at her lips as she felt the warmth blossom within her, at his confession. She tipped on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It wasn't fierce and intensely heated like the many others they shared, nor was it hard and demanding. It was a show of sweet affection that gradually raised their awareness of one another. She nipped his lip and he sucked on hers. She whimpered and allowed his tongue seductively slide over hers and dominate. He broke moved away, and trailed kiss over her jaw to her neck and the small exposure of her tunic. It wasn't enough. Nipping at her lips once more he pushed her arms up and pulled her tunic and camisole over her head.

His desire clouded eyes drank in the sight of her bare breasts. His cupped one mound, his thumb grazing the dusky pert nipple, as he lowered his mouth to cover the other. Her eyes closes as the heighten sensations of pleasure coursed through her body. His tongue swirled the sensitive tip as his fingers worked the other in same rhythm, all while he held her with his star-like gaze. Lower he went, brushing light kisses to swell of her rounded belly. He planted a firm one to the center before hooking his fingers and tugging down her jeans and underwear combined. She stepped out of the pile, keeping her stance widened for what ever attention her husband planned to give.

He kissed the insides and tops of her thighs before straightening up. He kissed her once more, leading her to lay one the bed top. He quickly shed his clothing and knelt before her with a predatory gleam in his eye. His fingers brushed her moistened folds, pushing past them to her swollen clit that was ready for his intentions. He leaned and teased the bud with his tongue, dancing over her heated flesh with slow licks and swirls. He stopped when she gently pushed against his face, waited until she calmed and then continued. He eased one long finger inside and began to thrust. She made a fist with the sheets and gyrated her hips to his rhythm.

She moaned aloud when he blew his breath over her moistened folds. Her climax was just around the corner when he decided to stop and climb over her, kiss her deeply. She scraped her nail over his nipple, earning a throaty groan. Her hand continued south until it found its destination, she cupped his hardened length and began to move around the heated flesh.

"Sweetheart," he gritted through his teeth as he thrust forward involuntarily. In response, he sucked on her tongue in the same manner her hand was stroking his erection. He parted their kiss and sighed raggedly against her neck as he gyrated his hips. She felt a jolt between her legs as she felt him moan against her skin. The sound vibrated deliciously throughout her body. He pressed a kiss to every inch of skin he could reach before he turned on his side and pull her smack against him. He join their bodies together with a firm thrust, one that cause both of them cry out.

She didn't know if it was possible, but it felt as if he grew hardened when inside her. His hand roamed down her side and cupped her rare, and then to her knee, which he raised slightly. They stayed that a way, still and unmoving, wanting their union to last. He kissed her neck as he pushed upward in one slow thrust. He repeated the movement until he was driving in her, all the while he was mindful not to jar her too much.

"Ahh...Vivian," She gasped as her head fell into the crook of his shoulder. Her body was stretched out and on fire against his. Sweat trickled down their frames, as they moved together as one. He kissed below her ear as his hand left her leg and stroked where they were joined.

"Baby come for me," he whispered huskily in her ear, as he pressed his finger into her slick bud. She couldn't do nothing more but moan as the tensioned uncoiled in her belly and pool between her legs. After a few short thrusts later, Vivian groaned lowly against her shoulder, sending shivers through her as she felt his hot climax.

The room was silent except for their ragged pants. They laid together in the after glow of their lovemaking. Their hands were entwined together over her rounded middle. She felt her lids becoming heavy with sleep as she sighed contently. As she snuggled closer to Vivian, she paused when she felt a faint thud in her belly. She stilled as her eyes shot open.

"D-Did you feel that?" She whispered happily, pushing his hand to lay over the spot she felt movement. She jumped as she felt it again, this time it was stronger.

"I felt it that time," Vivian hugged her closer, eager to feel another baby kick. "That is amazing."

Jo grinned widely at the first kicks of their baby. She never tired of the feeling it in the past and right now was no different. She shifted to lay more comfortably on her back. Looking into her husband's bright green eyes she saw pure emotion swirling, like the eye of a hurricane. There on his full lips was a smile of awe. It was the most beautiful thing she'd even seen.

She touched his cheek as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," she whispered into his ear, pouring everything felt into the confession.

He kissed her passionately and whispered lovingly. "I love you too Jo. Forever."

XXXXX

There in the shadow of the night was a skinny figure on the fire escape, quietly watching the two very naked lovers lay embraced He stood outside watching through the small part of the curtain, watching them make passionate stirring love. He couldn't help but become aroused as he listened to the woman's strangled cries as she was fucked from behind. As he saw the natural bounce of her full breasts. He struggled to keep himself quiet and composed.

Max touched the knowingly bulge behind his fly as he twisted his own nipple through his shirt. He'd listened to the throaty guttural groans the man was making as the woman hand fucked him. He imagined that he was in the man's place, thrusting as hard as he bit into her soft neck. He imagined sinking his face into her warmth, and lapping up all of her juices, while thrusting his fingers inside her over and over again.

He didn't know why his buddy Abraham was so taken with the woman, but knew certainly knew _why_ he was.


End file.
